Iron Rose
by Ariel Stark
Summary: After Bella is left alone in the woods she goes to love with her godfather. Then she meets a guy who heals her broken heart. Who is this guy? Read to find out. Set after New Moon and after The Avengers.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Disclaimer, I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Prologue

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. My now ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen dumped me and left me alone in the woods. I have no idea how long it has been, or if anyone would find me. I hope my godfather finds me. I need him now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I will tell you now, I suck at guys POV. I have warned you. Thank you for reading. I encourage you to review and ask any question you may have.**

Ch 1

Tony's POV

I can't believe she's been missing for three days, and he just now calls me. I'm almost to Forks, Washington to help find my goddaughter, Bella Swan. Charlie told me that her boyfriend asked her to take a walk in the woods. He dumped her and left her alone. Bella apparently tried to follow him and got lost. I hope she's alright because I don't know what I would do without her. Bella is the most important part of my life. I'm pulling into Charlie's driveway and I saw at least a dozen people standing around talking to people on the radios. I saw Charlie and stormed up to him.

"Where is she?! Why didn't you call me sooner?!" I yelled.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I know I should've called you sooner. We've been looking for her nonstop." Charlie responded.

"I'm joining the search party and you can't change my mind." I said as I got into my suit and flew over the trees.

I had J.A.R.V.I.S trace where her phone was last located and started there. I periodically called out her name and hoped she could hear me. A few hours later and I still haven't found her yet. I hear something, maybe a moan. Bella! I look around and see her curled up in a ball, shaking with cold.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I said to her.

I noticed that she tried to open her eyes slightly and turn towards my voice.

"Uncle Tony?" she whispered.

"Yeah kiddo, it's me. I'm so happy I found you." I responded while shedding a few tears.

"I was hoping you would find me." She quietly replied.

"How did you know I would be here looking for you instead of being in New York?" I asked.

"You're always there when I need you the most. I'm tired Uncle Tony." She answered.

"Okay. Just rest, I'm having J.A.R.V.I.S run your vitals." I told her.

She just nodded and kept quiet. I didn't know if she actually fell asleep or not, but I picked her after putting my suit on. Flying back I looked at her vitals. The obvious dehydration and hypothermia were there, and she had come cuts, bruises, a sprained wrist, and a twisted ankle. Over all she's doing pretty well for someone who's been missing for three days. I see the house coming into view and started to descend. As I landed Charlie and a paramedic came rushing over.

"She's fine. A few cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist, a twisted ankle, and the obvious dehydration and hypothermia. All of which are easily treated." I said as I walked into the house.

"Tony, let the doctor look over her." Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie, I have enough field experience to know what I am doing. I have seen and dealt with much worse. Now if you want a doctor to look over her I will call a doctor that I trust." I explained.

I set about grabbing some blankets, water, and clean clothes for Bella. I also had J.A.R.V.I.S tell Bruce that I needed him here. I didn't really explain anything because I'm too busy making sure my little girl is alright.

"Tony, you need to rest to you know. Like you said she's fine. So you can take a few hours to sleep and eat something." Charlie told me.

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave Bella. She was right, I'm always going to be there for her.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Bella's POV

I woke to people talking. Oh God, he left me. I started panting. I couldn't breathe. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It smelled like a mixture of motor oil, cologne, and aftershave.

"Uncle Tony?" I rasped.

"Yeah kiddo, it's me. I'm here. I need you to calm down and breathe." He responded.

"I can't!" I cried.

"Yes, you can. Focus on me, don't worry about anything else. Now, breathe in. Breathe out." He instructed.

We repeated this over and over until I calmed down. I buried myself in his chest and he just held me. We just sat there, oblivious to the other two people in the room. After a few more minutes I shifted around to address Charlie and the guy I've never met. But I never let go of Uncle Tony and he didn't let go of me.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." I said with a shaky voice.

"It's going to be alright Bells. You just had a mild panic attack. I've had several over the years." Tony responded.

"What triggered it?" I questioned.

That was when the stranger spoke up, "That is a story for another time. Hello, my name is Dr. Bruce Banner, I'm a friend of Tony's. It's very nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Banner." I replied.

"Please, just call me Bruce." He responded.

"Bruce, I have to tell her. It isn't fair to keep secrets from the ones you love." Uncle Tony whispered.

"I just don't want you to have another panic attack. Need I remind you what happened last week." Bruce countered.

As I watched the exchange between Bruce and my godfather I couldn't help but be confused. Tony had helped me so much over the years. Held me as I cried from nightmares, picked me up when I have fallen, and so much more. I want to be there for him to. I only came out of my thoughts when my name was said.

"Bella, I am going to tell you something that happened a couple years ago. To be more exact it happened a couple months before I became Iron Man. I was in Afghanistan demonstrating a new weapon for the military. The convoy I was with was attacked. And I was captured. Then I was tortured. There are somethings I can't do without having a panic attack." Uncle Tony explained to me.

"Uncle Tony, I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled him into my arms.

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry because I couldn't be there for you." I replied.

"Trust me Bells, I'm over this. Let's focus on you. What are you planning to do now?" he asked.

"She's going to back to school." Charlie declared.

"I can't stay in Forks Charlie. I just can't." I pleaded.

"You have to finish school." Charlie responded.

"I was already planning on testing out and finishing early. I have all the credits that are required to finish high school. I actually could've tested out last year, but I didn't want to because he was still here and to have some normalcy." I explained.

"Well, where are you going to go?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know. But what I do know is, it will be anywhere but here. I love you Charlie, I do, but there are so many memories here. I need time." I cried.

"She can stay with me. She will have an entire floor to herself, like her own apartment. She could help Bruce and me in the labs. Or she can find a part time job somewhere." Uncle Tony offered.

"You really mean it Uncle Tony?" I asked.

"Of course, I do. You know you are always welcomed to stay with me." Tony answered.

I hugged my godfather as tight as I could. When I let go I went to start packing my things. As I was packing I threw away everything the Cullen's gave me and everything that reminded me of him. I wasn't even halfway through before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

"You know you should rest. You can finish tomorrow." My godfather said as he walked in.

"You're right. Good night Uncle Tony."

"Good night Bells."

~Line Skip~

 _I was running through the woods. She's coming after me and I can't escape. I suddenly see Edward standing there looking at the river, lost in thought. When I reached him, he didn't notice me._

 _"_ _Edward!" I cried out._

 _"_ _What are you doing here? Don't you know you are not wanted here?" he seethed._

 _"_ _What do you mean? Don't you love me?" I asked._

 _"_ _No, I don't. I never did. You were just a distraction."_

 _I felt crushed. I thought he loved me. I heard some leaves and twigs being crushed. I looked around and saw Edward was gone and a fiery red head starting at me. She lunged at me and all I could feel was pain, burning, searing, pain._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Bella, sh. Calm down. It's just a dream." I heard someone say.

I tried to calm down and breathe. I focused on the words that Uncle Tony were saying. How could he leave me when she's still after me? After a few more minutes I calmed down enough to pull away a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Alright. Let's finish getting you packed."

Whenever I threw something out Uncle Tony didn't question it. It took us an hour to pack my things, which wasn't very much after I did my purge. I sat down on my bed and thought for a minute. Maybe Uncle Tony could help me? Should I tell him? What if he thinks I'm crazy?

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Tony asked.

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure if it would help." I answered.

"Even if it doesn't help, I'll always listen no matter how crazy it sounds."

"My dream earlier, I was being chased in the woods. Suddenly Edward was there, he said he never loved me, that I was just a distraction. Then he was gone and the girl who was chasing me was there. Right before you woke me up, all I could feel was pain. I think this dream wasn't just a dream but a warning that she really is coming after me, and soon." I explained.

"Who was she? Why was she coming after you?" he questioned.

"She wants revenge."

"Again, why?"

"Because of what happened in Phoenix."

"Tell me the whole story please."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"So, you are telling me that Edward and his family are vampires?"

"Yes."

"And in Phoenix you were bit by a vampire, but the Cullens saved you?"

"Again, yes"

"This red head from your dreams is one of the vampires who hurt you or tried to, now wants revenge for the Cullens killing her mate?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you aren't leaving my sight ever again. I will help you develop a way to combat the vamps. I also call a friend and see if your scar could be dangerous to you, if it is she has developed this machine that can replicate human tissue." He declared.

"Thanks Uncle Tony for everything." I replied.

"You never have to thank me sweetheart." He said pulling me into a hug.

I looked at the time to see it was almost seven o'clock. I figured it was an acceptable time to go downstairs to fix some breakfast for everyone. I dragged Tony down to the living room with me to see that Dr. Banner was already up and reading a science novel.

"You guys okay with eggs, bacon, and sausage?" I asked.

"Can you add some blueberry muffins?" Tony asked giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I will. Any requests Bruce?"

"No thanks Ms. Swan." Bruce replied.

"Bruce, please just call me Bella." I told him.

"Of course, Bella."

I smiled and headed to the kitchen to start fixing breakfast. It was hard with the sprained wrist and twisted ankle, so I asked Uncle Tony for some help. Thankfully he saves the asshole behavior for people he doesn't trust or love, so he, as always, came to my rescue. Charlie came down twenty minutes later and started talking with Bruce, probably about tutoring me in some subjects. Everyone knows that Tony might mean the best, but he can't sit down and tutor someone. When Tony and I finished making breakfast, I fixed Charlie and my plates while Tony fixed his and Bruce's.

"I figured to go out with a big breakfast. The muffins were of Tony's idea." I said.

They thanked me and Tony with his dramatic ways kept complaining that he helped fix breakfast to. That went on for at least twenty-five minutes. While we ate breakfast, it was a getting to know you kind of ordeal between Bruce, Charlie, and me. After breakfast was consumed Tony went up stairs to grab my stuff while I said my goodbyes to Charlie.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I wish I could stay here but I can't. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"Bella, you are my daughter, and I will always have a place for you. You know I have trouble with emotional things, but I do love you. Even if I don't show it often." Charlie declared.

"I love you too." I replied.

Charlie pulled me into a hug, something that doesn't happen vey often. I pulled away when I heard Tony and Bruce coming down the stairs. I let Tony and Charlie say their goodbyes. To do so, I grabbed a couple bags and headed to the car. Bruce followed me with 2 bags and put them into the trunk and helped me put the bags I carried in there to. I looked at my childhood home, I couldn't believe that I thought that I could be happy here. I was once upon a time. My happiest memories have always been with Tony and Pepper. Originally, I was going to go live with them instead, but Renee convinced me to come and live with Charlie.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why don't you call Charlie dad?" Bruce asked.

"Now that is complicated." I answered.

"You don't have to answer that. Even asking the question was out of line."

"It's okay. Maybe when we get back to the Tower." I said.

He nodded, I know Bruce wasn't going to let this go. Thankfully before any other conversation could start, Tony and Charlie came out with some more of my belongings. Bruce and Charlie went back inside for the rest of it. Tony turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so excited to have back home with me." He answered.

"Me too. Did you know, I was originally going to come and live with you?" I inquired.

"You were?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

 **AN: I'm back. I had a great time on vacation with my family, but it is so good to be back home. I would've updated sooner, but things have been a little crazy. Anyways, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. ~Ariel**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Tony's POV

As soon as we were on the plane I sat down on the loveseat. Bella sat down next to me and lay her head on my lap, immediately falling asleep. Once Bruce saw us a small smile graced his face. But with that smile I also saw something in his eyes. Something was on his mind. Before I could ask him about it, he started asking me about Bella.

"How is Bella's relationship with her mother? I know it's not my place to ask, so you don't have to answer." Bruce asked.

"Bella has always had to be a middle-aged person growing up. A lot of the time Bella was looking after Renee. Charlie always said that whenever she's with me that she has a childish gleam in her eyes that is never there otherwise. I honestly think Charlie should've been the one to keep her when she was a child. Yeah, Charlie is busy with work, but he would have made sure that Bella could have been the kid she always was with me." I replied.

"Actually, I think I should have come and live with you." Bella stated.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I couldn't. But in all honesty, you and Pepper were the ones that raised me. I acted like the child I should've been. The Disney movies, Coney Island, the tea parties. That summer I stayed with you, to this day, was the best summer of my life." She answered.

I was about to say something when Bruce interrupted, "Is that why you don't call Charlie 'dad'?"

"Charlie is great. I love him, and I know he loves me. But he is always busy with work. He's also not good with dealing with emotions. That's why when I needed someone to talk emotions with I went to Angela, my best friend in Forks, because she could help me with anything I was dealing with. I would also try and help her when she needed it." She responded.

"You know you could've called me or Pepper, right?" I inquired.

"I know but you can only do emotions when you're drunk. And I didn't want to disturb Pepper because I know she's busy." Bella replied.

"I have no problem getting drunk if it would help you with a problem, and Pepper always puts down anything and everything when you needed her." I reminded her.

She just smiled and nodded her head. We spent the rest of the flight in silence. Bella reading some book she brought with her, Bruce doing something in his tablet, and me touching base with Pepper about when we would take Bella out shopping for clothes and furniture for her floor at the tower. I looked down at Bella to see her actually asleep. That's good she needed it.

When we landed in New York, forty minutes later, Bella was still asleep. I wanted her to stay asleep since she didn't get any last night. So, I picked her up bridal style and walked outside, where I met Pepper. Once she saw Bella asleep in my arms she turned and opened the car door. As soon as I set her down she started showing signs of a nightmare. I immediately woke her up and hugged her tight. I felt her pull away so I let go and smiled.

"Welcome home Bells." I said.

Bella's POV

I wiped my eyes and giggled at Uncle Tony. I greeted Pepper and Happy. I was so good to be home. I knew I was going to have to go shopping with Pepper soon, so I told Pepper that we could go next week. It was then that we pulled up to the tower. We went straight to the communal living room, and I was shocked to see all the Avengers sitting in the kitchen chatting away. I had the perfect way to introduce myself. I walked with confidence into the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin. As soon as I took a bite, everyone was silent. I decided to break the silence by saying hi.

"Who the hell are you?" a guy with brown hair shouted.

"What are you doing here?" the girl with red hair asked.

"One question at a time please. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. As to why I am here, that's for me to know and you to find out." I quipped.

"Good one Princess." J.A.R.V.I.S. called out.

"Thanks J." I replied.

"That was perfect Bells." Tony laughed as he out an arm around my shoulder.

"Man of Iron, who is the fair maiden?" a guy with long blonde hair, said rather loudly.

"Well, she said her name was Bella. And she is my goddaughter, who will be staying with me for a while." Tony responded.

"How come we didn't know you had a goddaughter?" a guy with the dreamiest blue eyes asked.

"I like to stay away from the spotlight and any attention, Tony knows as much and has never said anything about me to help keep me safe." I answered.

"Well since my little girl is going to be living here, introductions should be made." Tony announced.

"I'm Natasha aka Black Widow. It's nice to meet you." The girl with red hair greeted.

"Lady Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Thor." Replied the guy with the long blonde hair that speaks loudly.

"Don't mind Thor, he always talks that loud. I'm Clint aka Hawkeye, but you may call me whatever you would like." The guy with the brown hair stated.

"Okay Katniss." I said as Clint started blubbering and everyone else was laughing.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Steve aka Captain America." The guy with dreamy blue eyes said.

"It is nice to meet you all as well. I am going to put my stuff in my room and settle in. I'll also be cooking dinner, is spaghetti okay?" I responded.

"Of course. Let me give you a hand with everything." Steve offered.

"Thanks, Steve." I replied.

While we carried my stuff to my floor we kept asking each other questions trying to get to know one another. I told him that I like to read, both classics and some modern stuff. He even admitted that he like reading but was finding it difficult to adjust to the modern stuff. I smiled and told him that I would love to help him adjust to any aspect of the 21st century. He surprised me by pulling me into a bone crushing hug, kind of like the wolves' hugs. When he let me go he thanked me for the help and apologized for the tight hug.

 **AN: I am back. I had a great time on vacation with my family but it is so good to be back home. I would've updated sooner but things have been so crazy. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, ~Ariel**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

 _She's catching up to me. She just likes to play with her food, because she could have easily taken me and done whatever she wanted a long time ago. Everything went dark, darker than what it was. I was suddenly in a cave chained to the roof of it. She's there, standing un the corner, and in the next moment she's standing before me. Then she bites me, but soon sucks her venom out. The burning. All I can feel is fire. Then it's gone. She does it over and over._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Bella, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, wake up." I heard Uncle Tony say.

I immediately latched onto him. My tears were soaking his shirt. I felt him stroking my hair and heard him murmuring something. I wanted to let go a bit, but I couldn't find myself to do it. I heard the door open, but I could not find it in myself to care who saw me like this.

"Bella, are you alright?" Steve asked.

I didn't answer. I only buried myself deeper in Tony's chest. Someone sighed, then the door open and closed again. I guess Tony had Steve leave the room. I forced myself to look at Tony, but I didn't let go. He could see how scared I was, and I could see how worried he was.

"Can we talk about it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Only if you want to." He responded.

"At first, I was just running, running from her. Then I was in some cave, chained to the ceiling. She was torturing me. Biting me, then sucking the venom out. All I felt was fear and fire, mainly fire." I cried.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I wish I could make sure you didn't have nightmares, but I know I can't. So, I will be here for you for anything. I promise." He declared.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is 3:37 AM, Princess." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to see that or anything like that again." I said.

"I know sweetheart. How about me and you cook everyone some breakfast? I know how much you love to cook." Tony suggested.

I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later I was completely ready, except my hair was still wet and was in a messy bun. Tony was finishing writing something on some paper. I was about to ask him what he was doing he said.

"I have finished the calculations so we can make enough for all of us and then some."

I looked at the paper and gasped, "Surely we don't need this much."

"The way Steve, Thor, and Bruce eat. Yes, we need this much."

I just sighed, trusting Uncle Tony with this and set about cooking. Since I didn't know what everyone liked, I decided to make a bit of everything. Banana, blueberry, and chocolate chip muffins, basic ham and cheese omelets, some pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and fresh fruit. I know it's a lot but with the way Tony was describing it would be plenty. After slaving away in the kitchen for a few hours, I was just about done. All I had to do was make some coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice, and set the plates and silverware out. Around 7:30 Natasha, Clint and Steve walked in.

"How did you make all of this at this hour?" Clint asked in shock.

I shrugged and said, "I will trust you to grab what you want, and I will grab your drinks."

I knew Steve knew how I did this, thankfully he didn't say anything about it. I fixed Natasha some water, Clint some coffee, and Steve some orange juice. I could now see why Tony told me to make this much, because Steve easily had filled three plates to start with. Around eight o'clock Bruce, Thor and Pepper rolled in. I grabbed Pepper and Thor some orange juice, while Bruce stuck with coffee.

"Where's Tony? Has he eaten yet?" Pepper asked.

"He had an omelet and 2 blueberry muffins around 2 hours ago, then headed to the lab." I replied.

"At least he ate something." She remarked.

"I have a feeling he will be eating a bit more while I'm around." I quipped.

"Why is that?" Natasha questioned.

"Uncle Tony has never been able to resist my cooking, even when I was seven."

Everyone shared a laugh over that. I sat down but I was given looks by Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You cooked all this food and you haven't fixed yourself something. Why aren't you eating?" Natasha said.

"I was waiting for everyone else to get what they wanted." I responded.

"Don't lie to me. I've been trained to tell when a person is lying." She replied.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." I answered in a small voice.

"I was hoping you would've broken this habit." Pep remarked.

"What habit?" Bruce asked.

"After I have a nightmare I tend to not eat for a while." I admitted.

Thor came over and hugged me gently and told me that I could come and talk to him if I wanted to. I thanked him and noticed a plate was sitting in front of me.

"I am not having 2 Starks not eating." Pepper declared.

"Technically I'm not a Stark." I retorted as I took a bite out of an omelet.

As I was eating, I thought about telling them about my vampire problems. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed me that when I was done eating Uncle Tony wanted to see me. I took one last bite and starting cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly I was stopped by Steve and Bruce.

"You cooked, we will clean. An unspoken rule here, whoever doesn't cook cleans." Steve informed me.

I smiled and thanked them before I headed down to the lab. Tony of course was tinkering with, what looked like, his Iron Man suit. I cleared my throat to get his attention. Thank god it worked, because he looked up and put everything down. I asked him what he wanted to talk about.

He answered, "I think we should tell the family."

"I was thinking that to. I just don't know how." I confessed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. already knows about vampires and we have weapons to use against them. The only thing that would be new would be telling them you dated one and another one is after you." He said.

"Let's call a meeting. We will see how it goes." I replied.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. call a mandatory family meeting, please." Tony requested.

"Of course, Sir. Everyone is heading to the family room at this time." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

We then headed to the family room. I was extremely nervous about this, so nervous that I gripped Tony's hand for support. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, I was greeted by the sight of everyone sitting on the various couches. I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself.

"What's up Tony?" Clint asked.

"Bella has something she would like to share." He answered.

"What is it Lady Bella?" Thor asked, clearly not knowing what an indoor voice is.

"Well, um, I have a problem. This problem has been around for a while. Tony has told me you guys know about vampires, so I'll just spit it out. I have a vampire after me, she wants revenge. And my ex is a vampire as well as his family. I thought of all them as family, but apparently, they didn't return the feeling. I have always wanted a big family and I had that with them for a while. I had a sister, 2 brothers, and a man who I thought loved me. And they just left me with a murderous vampire hell bent on revenging her mate." I cried.

"I know this might be hard for you Bella, but can you explain what happened?" Steve asked gently.

I just nodded my head and started to explain everything. During my explanation, everyone either started pacing or taking defensive stances around me. I couldn't understand how people who only meet me the day before could have this kind of reaction. When I finished everyone was eerily silent, then burst out yelling.

"How could someone do such a thing?!" Pepper shouted.

"I'm going to put a stick where the sun doesn't shine!" Natasha seethed.

"HULK SMASH!"

At that one I turned to see Bruce as the Hulk. I walked over to him.

"Bella not scared of Hulk?" Hulk asked.

"Of course not. She's cool like me Big Guy." Tony responded.

"HULK SMASH PUNY SPARKLE GUY!" Hulk shouted.

"I wish I could smash him." I told Hulk.

"That's okay Hulk smash for Bella too."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"What are we going to do about this poor excuse of a man?" Clint asked.

"Well, I am going to track him down and beat his ass for hurting my goddaughter." Tony answered.

"What I don't understand is how you guys are reacting this way for a person you just met?" I spoke up.

"In the short time we have known you, we have come to care about you a lot Bells." Clint responded.

"You said you have always wanted a big family. It would be an honor to be counted as yours. You have such a big heart, personality, and intelligence. Those alone were rare even in my day, but to have someone posses all three is astonishing." Steve declared.

"It would such an honor to be considered a friend, let alone family. If you would allow me, I would love to call you my sister Lady Bella." Thor said.

"I would love that Brother." I replied.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Yesterday, July 15, I celebrated one of the best birthdays I've had since I was a kid. I was planning to update yesterday, but my family had a few surprises for me. Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, and listening to me babble. ~Ariel**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

While J.A.R.V.I.S. was tracking where the Cullen's are, everyone else was getting ready for a fight.

"I want to go with you." I announced.

"No way. You don't have a suit and I don't have time to build one. I also don't want you anywhere near them, especially _him_." Tony replied.

"Uncle Tony listen to me, this is my fight. They hurt me, and I want to be there to hurt them. I need this Uncle Tony." I pleaded.

"Exactly how are you going to defend yourself?" Steve questioned.

"Simple. I know Tony has a few vampire weapons in the lab, so I will use one of those." I stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or sighed, when I drug Tony down to the labs. I was actually surprised when Nat and Pepper followed. I didn't have to wonder why for too long because before we reached the labs, I was pulled into another room.

"Since Tony can't have you a suit ready in time. We will give you an outfit like mine and do your hair and makeup." Nat explained.

"Why are you going to do my hair and makeup?" I asked.

"To make a statement." Pepper answered.

I just nodded my head and let them give me a makeover of sorts. Twenty minutes later my hair was neatly curled, and the makeup was pretty basic. Foundation, concealer, a pinkish eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of blush. I looked fantastic. The outfit they gave me was some black leather pants, a white T-shirt, and black leather jacket. When we finally walked into the labs, Tony looked up and said.

"Dam, Bells. If I didn't know you, I would swear you could kill me." Tony laughed.

"Thanks, Tony. So which weapon are you giving me?" I responded.

"Vampire taser, knife, and acid grenade."

"Sweet."

"Sir, I have located the Cullen's. Should I alert the team?" J.A.R.V.I.S. announced.

"Yes."

With that we all boarded onto, what I assume is, the aircraft they use for missions and took off.

"Well since this will be a few hour flight, how about we play a game?" Clint suggested.

"Ok, 20 questions?" I put out there.

"Great idea. Bells your idea, you go first." Clint responded.

"Sure. Favorite color? Mine's blue."

"Red." Tony and Thor said.

"Black." replied Nat.

"Purple." Clint answered.

"Mine's blue as well." Steve responded.

"Favorite movie? Mine is Lord of the Rings." Clint asked.

I got a Superman from Thor, Sherlock Holmes from Tony, Steve likes Wizard of Oz, and Nat apparently doesn't have a favorite movie. Mine is any Harry Potter movie or any Hallmark Christmas movie. This continued on for a little bit, until we got bored with it. J.A.R.V.I.S. then let us know that the Cullen's location was thirty minutes out. I tried to get myself mentally prepared for this. I could tell that everyone else was too. I don't think I'll be able to forgive them for what they have done to me, but maybe I'll get some closure. Before I knew it, we were landing in a clearing. I wondered where they were but I didn't have to worry about it because they found us.

"Bella, love." I heard Edward call out.

"I am not your love, nor will I ever be." I seethed.

"Bella darling, what has gotten into you?" Esme asked with some concern, which I knew was fake.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just remembered a lesson from a long time ago. Every Stark can solve any problem with four things; sass, a sharp phrase, a smirk, and our middle fingers raised." I declared.

"You're a Swan, not a Stark." Rosalie snapped.

"Wrong. I have always been a Stark, just as I have always been a Swan." I bit back.

"Can we get to kicking these vampires' asses?" Clint asked.

"I'm not stopping you, so what is?" I quipped.

"You bitch!" Rosalie exclaimed as she lunged at me.

Thankfully she was intercepted by Steve. I then saw Uncle Tony fly past straight for Edward and punched him in the face. The Hulk was facing off Emmett, while Nat put Esme out of commission. Carlisle then joined the fight seeing his mate injured. I suddenly was hit by some bricks, blonde bricks. So, I grabbed the knife and cut her cheek, to surprise her, then I cut off her arm. When Emmett saw his mate hurt, he tried to go after her, but that just gave the Hulk the perfect opportunity to tear Emmett to a couple bits. Edward then ran towards me and grabbed me by the throat.

"I will make you a submissive mate, just you wait and see." He threatened.

"Never." I declared while hitting him with the taser.

Then Steve came over and grabbed Edward to have his turn beating him to a pulp. I looked around and saw that Clint was taking care of Jasper, while Nat took care of Alice. Esme was still out of commission. Tony has Carlisle, Emmett and the Hulk have been locked into a wrestling match. The only one I didn't see was Rosalie, but that didn't last long because she took her turn to throttle me around like a rag doll. I managed to taser her and then cut off one arm and her other hand. When she screamed everything stopped for a moment until Emmett came running. The Hulk then grabbed him and ripped his head off. When I looked at Edward I saw Clint taking his turn with him, stabbing him with his arrows and shoving a plain stick up his ass. Nat came over having put Alice out for the count and sliced his manhood off in one go. Now that was awesome. The Cullen's just stopped and stared at seeing one of their oldest members in this shape. That didn't last long because the Hulk then had his turn. And oh boy, Hulk did smash. He smashed a lot. I tried so hard to commit this to memory.

"Now this is what happened when you hurt one of us. We come and avenge. Keep in mind if you do this to anyone else, we will find out and we will finish the job." Tony announced.

Steve then walked over to me, asking if I was alright. I was but I could totally sleep for several hours. Bruce was now back and he gave one look at me and guided me to a corner to make sure I wasn't injured. I did get throttled by 2 vampires in less than an hour. After that was over I sat down next to Steve and before I knew it I fell asleep.

 **AN: I know I haven't been updating as much, but hopefully when I go back to school I will have a little more time to write more. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter, believe me I wish it was. but I have decided to go on a short hiatus. Right now I have to much going on in my life and I haven't has time to write anything. Again, I am so sorry. I hope you guys understand. ~Ariel


	9. Chapter 7

Ch 7

When I woke up we were still on the quinjet. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on Steve. Oh God. I hope I didn't drool on him.

"Geez Bells. You sleep like the living dead. I could barely tell that you were breathing." Tony joked.

"I didn't sleep on you the whole time, did I?" I asked Steve.

"I didn't mind. I've had Tony fall asleep on me. Trust me you are much more pleasant than he is." Steve responded.

"ETA is about five minutes." Clint called out.

"I am going to order pizza, because I know no one feels like cooking." Tony piped up.

Everyone gave their approval. After we landed, I immediately crashed on the love seat. Soon all seats were taken. I saw Steve looking uncomfortable on the floor with Thor, so I patted the seat next to me. He thanked me and explained that last time he was stuck on the floor with Thor, he wanted to learn more about the Midgardian tradition of cuddling. Tony probably put him up to it. When the pizza arrived I quickly grabbed three slices. I knew I couldn't eat it all but I wanted to have enough before the guys take all of it. Clint suggested a movie, and I asked if I could pick which one we would watch.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. please play my favorite movie of all time."

"Of course, Princess." J.A.R.V.I.S. said as he started The Little Mermaid.

"Seriously this is your favorite movie?" Clint asked.

"Yep always has always will be. I have a soft spot for Disney movies." I responded.

As the movie played people started going to sleep one by one. I woke up to the smell of coffee some hours later. I knew only one person could be up this early with coffee. Uncle Tony. I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the counter with a tablet in hand.

"Morning. Where's the coffee?" I greeted.

"Morning Bells. Over by the sink."

"Thanks. So, what are we doing today?" I questioned.

"Um I have a few meetings I think. You can do whatever you want. I've already ordered you a credit card and it should arrive around lunch." He replied.

"Ok. Once everyone else wakes up I'll see what they're doing. I know Pepper will want to go shopping soon. Maybe tomorrow? I'll definitely try to get to know the guys a little more." I stated.

He just nodded and went to get ready for the day. I set about making breakfast. After a while everyone started to trickle in. After everyone had their coffee, they started asking and answering questions. I learned that Clint used to be in the circus, Bruce used to live in third world countries as a doctor, Steve loves drawing, Thor enjoys pop tarts, and Natasha doesn't have mundane hobbies. They've learned that I love to read and cook. I don't know if I should tell them that I have already graduated high school and college with three PhD's. I can keep up with Uncle Tony and still know things that will baffle him. When they asked about what I was going to do for school and I smiled a bit. I think Natasha noticed because she gave me a look that said, 'I know you are hiding something and I will find out.'

"You know you could just ask right?" I asked Natasha.

"You smiled when Bruce asked about your education. Why?"

"I smiled because I have already finished high school and college." I answered.

"There's more, isn't there?" Clint questioned.

"I have three PhD's."

"Princess, Sir is requesting you in the lab." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed me.

I thanked J.A.R.V.I.S. and headed to the lab. When I arrived Uncle Tony was updating his Iron Man suit. I could probably build my own if I wanted but I don't know if I would have the full helmet like his. When Uncle Tony noticed I arrived and motioned for me to come over to the small couch off to the side.

"What's up?" I asked him to try to get him started.

"Well I had J.A.R.V.I.S. run a facial recognition scan for the red head vamp you described. There was a hit a few hours ago while we were beating the Cullen. Bells I'm so sorry."

"Who?" I pleaded.

"Renee and Phil."

"No. We have to get Charlie. She's going to kill him to. I need to talk to the guys, they could help. They could protect Charlie even." I started mumbling.

"Of course, we will get Charlie. Who's 'the guys'? How can they protect Charlie?" Uncle Tony asked me.

"They are the vampire's natural enemy." Is all I said.

 **AN: Great news, I am back! Bad news, I am having my wisdom teeth cut/pulled tomorrow 1/8/19. So, because of that I will be incapacitated for a few days at least, a week at most. Thank you for reading and reviewing ~Ariel**


	10. Chapter 8

Ch 8

I just hung up with the guys, namely Sam, but Uncle Tony doesn't need to know that. I told him of the situation and asked him to look after Charlie until I get there. At first Sam protested the idea that I come anywhere near Forks, but I wore him down. So now I am on a flight back to the wettest place on Earth with the Avengers tagging along. I tried to get them to stay behind but when they learned that vampires were involved, they were packed and ready to go in five minutes. I was jarred from thoughts when Uncle Tony placed his hand on my shoulder and informed me that we have landed. When I walked out, I was pounced on by Jake.

"Jake…can't…breathe." I gasped.

"Right sorry." Jake said and let go.

I was soon passed around the pack to be given hugs. After introductions were made, we drove to my house and dropped of all of our bags. I informed Sam that I needed to talk to the council as soon as possible. I guess Steve heard me because he asked what and who the council was. I let Sam explain that and walked into the police station. At the front desk was Officer Johnson.

"Hey Johnson. How are the kids?" I asked.

"They're good Bells. How are you? You've been with your uncle for two days, and now you're here." He responded.

"Yeah. Something happened. Is my dad in?"

"He is in his office."

"Thanks Johnson."

"See you around Bells."

I stopped right outside his door. How was he going to react? What am I going to say? Do I tell him the whole story? I took a deep breath and decided just tell him that Renee and Phil are dead. I won't drag him into my vampire mess. I knocked on the door and went in when I heard say 'Come in.'

"Hey Bells. I wasn't expecting you for a while." Charlie greeted.

"I know, but something happened. I couldn't tell you over the phone." I replied.

"Bella, what happened?" he inquired.

"Renee and Phil were murdered yesterday." I said quietly.

"Oh God." Charlie breathed.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No. That's not your fault. Renee and Phil being killed will never be your fault."

"If I had just stayed away, then they would still be alive."

"Stayed away from what?"

"The Cullens."

"How do they have anything to do with that?"

"Everything." I guess I am telling him about vampires.

"Explain."

I then told him about what they were, and the entire story about the Phoenix incident. When I finished, Charlie was crying. He came over and hugged me tightly, apologizing that I had to go through so much pain. I told him I would go through that pain a million times over if it would help my family. We just held each other for a while and cried. When Charlie pulled back, he asked how he could help. I smiled and told him part of my plan, I left out the part about the wolves because that is not my secret to tell.

 **AN: If any of you are curious, I am fine. I have had no problems with getting my wisdom teeth removed. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	11. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Tony's POV

Bella just walked into the police station, probably to tell Charlie about Renee and Phil. I warned the team about how Charlie won't know about vampires. After twenty minutes of waiting outside, I suggested that we go back to Charlie's and fix lunch for everyone. Hotdogs were the easiest because Capsicle, Bruce, and Pointbreak could easily eat about five dozen between them. I gave Romanoff and Barton the credit card to go to the grocery store and purchase the necessary items for todays lunch. I had J.A.R.V.I.S. make a list of food items to get that would last us two weeks here. When Romanoff and Barton got back, Capsicle went out and helped carry in the groceries. Thanks to Bella and J.A.R.V.I.S, I had enough basic knowledge to know how to cook the hotdog wieners. Romanoff helped make the chili and chopped some onions, Bruce made some coleslaw, and Capsicle made some sweet tea. Barton said he would dust and sweep the rest of the house. Pointbreak said that he would go back and wait on Bella.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the station with Charlie I didn't see anyone. I looked around and noticed that the cars were gone too.

"Sister!"

"Hi brother. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Man of Iron suggested they go and fix lunch. I came here to wait for you. Is this your father Sister Bella?" Thor explained.

"Yes, Thor this is my dad Charlie. Charlie this is Thor." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Thor." Charlie said.

"And you as well."

And with that we went home. I could tell that someone cleaned a little bit and that someone was cooking. We walked into the kitchen to see Uncle Tony standing by the stove, Natasha was pouring some chili into a bowl, and Bruce scraped some coleslaw into another bowl. Steve then walked in with one of those big pitchers, and asked if that would work, Clint responded that it would be fine. It was clear that they haven't noticed us yet.

"What is going on?" I inquired.

"Dam Bells don't sneak up on us like that!" Uncle Tony exclaimed.

"We are fixing hotdogs for lunch. Steve clean that pitcher out, so we can put your tea in it. Tony how are the hotdogs looking?" Natasha replied.

"I don't know. Bella how do they look?" Uncle Tony asked me.

When I looked in the pot, I saw at least five dozen hotdog wieners. They cannot be cooked this way!

"Steve can you go clean the grill please?" I asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Steve replied.

"Dad, can you show Steve where the grill is?" I inquired.

Charlie nodded and motioned for Steve to follow him. I went to one of the cabinets and grabbed a few plates to put the hotdog wieners on.

"Uncle Tony, you cannot boil that many hotdog wieners at once. Now help me put these wieners on these plates. How many are there anyways?" I said.

"About seven dozen." Uncle Tony replied.

"Ok. It will take me a little bit to grill them. Did Sam and the guys go back to Emily's?" I asked.

"I don't know where they went." Natasha answered.

I sent a text to Sam and told him that I was at the house and to let me know when I was going to meet with the council. As I did that, I walked outside to see that Steve and Charlie have cleaned the grill. Also, they have started it for me. I quickly put twenty-four wieners on. Then my phone rang.

"Hello."

 _"_ _Hello Bella."_ a voice stated.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

 _"_ _You know who I am. I am the one who killed your mother and stepfather."_

"Victoria."

 _"_ _Well done Bella. Now listen carefully, you will come to the meadow alone at noon tomorrow. Or else."_ with that she hung up.

"Bella are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Who was that?" Charlie inquired.

"I will be fine. Steve can you finish the hotdogs? I need to make a few phone calls."

 **AN: Hello my faithful readers. I apologize for the kind of short chapter. I recently received new classes at school and I go to all of my school's boys basketball games, so I haven't had much time to write. I didn't want to have you guys wait, so I posted this kind of short chapter. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	12. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Thanks Sam. One last question. What should I do with them?" I asked.

"That is up to you, Bells. You said they already know about vampires, and that they have weapons to combat them. They are your family, if you want them there, or if you just want to tell them what you are about to do, that is completely up to you." Sam answered.

"If I tell them, they will come with and could get killed. If I don't tell them, they will track me down and possibly get themselves killed anyways. Victoria is smart, but I doubt that she knows that I am the family of the Avengers. Let alone know who they are. So maybe, having them there would help take her down once and for all." I mused.

"Bella, just tell them. I can come for moral support if you need it." He offered.

"Would you?"

"Bella, you may not be a wolf or an imprint, but you are still pack. I will be there in a few minutes." And with that Sam hung up.

I didn't realize that there were some tears on my face. I had no idea that Sam thought of me that way. I walked into the kitchen, and everything was eerily silent. They more than likely saw the tears on my face, and was worried about the two phone calls. I took a deep breath and told them to wait a few minutes before asking questions. I heard a car door shut and immediately knew it was Sam. So, I ran outside into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Bells." Sam soothed.

"I know. But I didn't know you thought that about me like that." I stated.

"You became a member of the pack when you helped so many of the pack with even the smallest of things. Helping cover for stuff with their parents. Helping one realize how much of an ass he was and set him straight. Helped one with a job interview. Study for finals. Isabella Swan, these are just a few of the many things you have done. You are an amazing person. It is my honor to have you in the pack." Sam said sincerely.

I just buried myself further into the hug. After a few minutes, my tears stopped flowing and Sam pulled back a little. I lead him inside to the kitchen. This is going to be hard, really hard. How were they going to react? To Victoria? If they found out about the wolves? I have to have faith that we can get through this.

"Bella, are you going to tell us what's up?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I am. You guys have to promise to listen to everything I'm about to say. No interruptions. No judging. And absolutely no getting mad or upset with me. This isn't my fault, never has been." I firmly announced.

After everyone promised to do as I asked. I took a breath and explained who Victoria was and a fraction of our history together. Then I looked to Sam for some reassurance, and when he nodded, I knew I was doing the right thing. I explained Victoria's phone call and my plan for it. When I finished, I looked at each of them for a reaction. They all exploded at once, and I half hid behind Sam. This was worse than the reaction that led to the Cullen smackdown. I guess Steve saw my half-hidden figure and ordered everyone to calm down. I was thankful because then Sam began to explain the reasoning behind my plan. After Sam finished, they saw how good of an idea it was. Sam said he was going to call a 'family' meeting and asked if I wanted to come. I told him that I was going to eat, show them the meadow, answer questions, and try to get some sleep.

After Sam left, I was bombarded with questions. I ignored them all and finished eating. Nat and Clint saw what I was doing and got everyone to shut up. Once they were all quiet, I got out the map of the meadow. Pointing out how Victoria could smell anyone else there so we had to figure a way for them to mask their scents. Every question that was asked I answered to the best of my knowledge. After we had discussed every detail of the plan, I went to bed. It would take me five hours to hike to the meadow. I had packed a bag with water, food, and a first-aid kit.

When I woke up the next morning, I dressed in hiking boots, warm leggings, and a raincoat. Under the raincoat, I had some vampire grade knives, the vampire taser, and a few grenades. Once I walked downstairs, I smelled breakfast in the kitchen. Uncle Tony was waiting in the kitchen with a plate and a cup of coffee for me. I smiled and sat down to eat. I finished everything and went to gather my backpack while Uncle Tony cleaned up my plate. Last night we decided that Uncle Tony would drive me to the head of the trail. I told Uncle Tony that I loved him and that I would see him in few hours. As I got out of the car, I wiped a few tears from my face and started the journey to, hopefully, end Victoria for good.

 **AN: Hey guys. I have been wondering about two things, and I want your guys' opinions. Should I post my stories on Wattpad, and should I post a collection of Peter Parker one-shots? Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for answering, reading, and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	13. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Once I reached the meadow, it was almost noon. I looked around and saw Victoria at the far edge. I walked a little closer, in sight of where the wolves should be hiding.

"Bella, so could to see you again." Victoria greeted.

"Wish I could say the same." I snarked.

When Victoria came forward, I pulled out the taser and shot at her. I smiled when I saw her on her back, writhing in pain. I then grabbed my knife and cut a portion of her leg off. I signaled for everyone to finish off Victoria. Her screams were like music to my ears. I got justice for my mom and Phil, and she won't be threatening me or anyone I love any time soon. When Uncle Tony lit Victoria's body parts up, I walked over to the wolves, namely Sam and Jake, and leaned into them.

"Bella, get away from them!" I heard someone yell.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because whatever those things are, they are dangerous." Uncle Tony stated.

"They won't hurt me. I'm their favorite. Isn't that right?" I responded, the last part towards Jake.

Jake just nodded his head, and so did a few of the other wolves. I noticed that Jake was kneeling down, like he wanted me to get on his back. I asked for a little clarification and when he nodded again, I climbed on.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Clint asked bow and arrow at the ready.

"If you shoot that Clint, I will not be responsible for what happens to you." I seethed.

"Why are you protecting these things?" Steve asked.

"The wolves are not 'things', they are people too!" I exclaimed.

I motioned for the pack to start running before things got out of hand. Thankfully Sam listened and barked. Probably letting them know to start running home. I love running with the wolves, well riding on one of their backs while they run. Once we reached Sam and Emily's, I hopped of and headed inside while the pack phased back. I immediately started making small talk with Emily while helping her fix the boys some food. When the boys came in, they all came and hugged me. Some asked how I was feeling with Victoria gone and my mini fight with the Avengers.

"Honestly guys, I am happy the Victoria is gone. Justice is finally served for Renee and Phil, and the countless other people she has murdered. The fight with the Avengers, I don't know how I feel about that. I'm upset that they don't trust me and that they think I'm some porcelain doll. I'm not some doll that needs to be held with caution. I've had enough of that treatment to last me a lifetime, if not more. I love you guys and I will always be on your side, no matter what. I just met the Avengers literally three days ago. I don't trust them enough." I said.

"We get it Bells. Trust me we do. You are more than welcome to stay here if you want, for as long as you want. You are a part of this pack." Sam replied.

I started crying and fell into their arms for more hugs. After a few minutes, I pulled away and dried my tears. I helped Emily serve everyone, but was surprised when they boys sat us down and served us instead. After we ate, I asked one of the boys to go to my house and pack my clothes and toiletries. Emily offered to go with Jake, because she would know what I would need. Sam went to grab some of Emily's clothes so I could shower. I thanked him, then went to do so. By the time I got out, Charlie called to ask how I was doing. I told him I was fine, that I was staying the Emily for a few days. When I hung up, Emily and Jake were back with three bags, two full with clothes and the other full with toiletries. I put them in the guest room and unpacked.

"Bells, we are starting a movie." Jake informed me.

"Be there in a second."

Turns out we were watching the fifth Fast and Furious movie. Slowly I started to doze off, so was everyone else. In the end we all ended up having a massive sleepover in Sam and Emily's living room.

 **AN: Welcome back guys. I just wanted to let you all know that I will also be posting these stories on Wattpad under the username ArielStark15. And no the 15 is not because I'm the fifteenth ArielStark, but because that is the day I was born. Another announcement, if you like Peter Parker one-shots, I will be posting a collection of them on Wattpad and on here. So, be on the lookout. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	14. Chapter 12

Ch 12

~Tony's POV~

"Bella, get away from them!" I yelled.

She was leaning against these things, I think they are animals.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because whatever those things are, they are dangerous." I stated.

"They won't hurt me. I'm their favorite. Isn't that right?" She responded, half to me, half to the things she is trying to protect.

When a few of them nodded their massive heads, she laughed. The russet colored one she was standing next too, knelt down and she got on its back. She acts like she has done this before. I saw Capsicle motion the Barton to raise his bow.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Barton asked, aiming at one of the things.

"If you shoot Clint, I will not be responsible for what happens to you." She seethed. I couldn't believe she was protecting these things. Were they controlling her somehow?

"Why are you protecting these things?" Capsicle asked, voicing my thoughts and concerns.

"The wolves are not 'things', they are people too!" She exclaimed.

With that Bella motioned for them to run. She was running away from us. Why? Where was she going? I made an attempt to follow but Steve held me back.

"Are we letting those wolves just take her?" I screamed.

"Of course not. She went willingly with them. We will give her some space until she's ready."

"What if she never comes back?!" I yelled.

I got in my suit and flew off towards Bella's house, I hoped she would be there. She wasn't, but some friends of hers came over and grabbed some of her clothes. I tried asking where she was and if she was okay. The only response I got was that she was fin, a little upset, but fine. I knew I should give her some space, but I'm worried about my goddaughter. if she isn't home by tomorrow, I will go looking for her.

~Bella's POV~

After breakfast and a trip to the beach with the pack. I decided it was time to face the Avengers. I asked Sam if he could give me a ride, he agreed. Once we got to my house, I asked if he could come inside with me. He said he was going to anyways, whether I asked him to or not. I turned the door handle to find it unlocked. We stepped inside and headed for the kitchen, to see Uncle Tony and Steve sitting at the table.

"Hey." I greeted, a little awkwardly.

When Tony looked up, he rushed over and hugged me.

"Thank gods, you are okay." Uncle Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I hugged him back.

"Where were you?" Steve asked.

"She was with me and my fiancée." Sam spoke up.

"Why didn't you call?" Tony questioned.

"I couldn't face you guys after I left." I responded.

"You could've talked to us you know. We wouldn't have been angry or upset with you." Steve replied.

"I know. It's just that, I didn't know how you would have reacted about the wolves." I admitted.

"Bella, listen to me. Yes, we might not know these wolves you ran off with, but we ultimately trust you. We don't know enough about you or what you have been through. Tony might know what you have been through, but we don't, so we can't judge or make assumptions." Steve stated.

I just nodded my head. I was surprised though, when Steve came over and hugged me. I didn't want to let go. We only pulled away when Tony cleared his throat. Sam spoke up and said that they were going to have a picnic in a few hours if we wanted to join them. I immediately agreed, and asked there was going to be cliff diving, Sam said possibly. I asked Tony and Steve if they wanted to come. They nodded, and told me that they would let Clint and Natasha know. Sam said his goodbyes, and I told him that I would bring my brownies. Steve said Clint and Natasha were still at the store, so I grabbed his phone and told Natasha what to grab for my brownies.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I posted the Parker one-shots. If you are interested, please go read. Thank you for reading and reviewing ~Ariel**


	15. Chapter 13

Ch 13

I pull into the parking lot at First Beach. We had to take two cars because of all the brownies, blankets, and chairs.

"THE BROWNIES ARE HERE!" I heard someone yell.

With that I was surrounded by the pack begging for my brownies. I told them to go wait by the fire or that they wouldn't get any.

"They must love your brownies. Is that why you made so much?" Steve asked carrying several of my brownie boxes.

"Yes, to both of those. I always make sure to make more than enough so that there is no fighting. I believe that they would kill each other over my brownies." I responded.

I passed out the boxes to everyone and went to help Emily set everything else up. Thor and Clint were carrying the chair and blankets down. Tony set them up, in what he calls a tasteful set up. Natasha was talking with Kim and Leah. Clint and Thor were with some of the pack kicking around a ball. Tony was talking with Sam. Steve surprised Emily and I by helping us set up the assembly line. Steve and Emily started some small talk, I only joined when I had something to add so, I mainly listened. By listening though I learned a bit about Steve. What it was like for him to grow up in the 40s, how he was doing now, and some of his hobbies. Steve asked me about some of my hobbies, and I answered with reading, cliff-diving, and hanging with the guys.

"What's cliff-diving exactly? This is the second time you have mentioned it today." Steve questioned.

"It's what it sounds like. We jump off of those cliffs," pointing to said cliffs, "and land in the water. Most people jump off of the ledge that is halfway down, but we jump from the top."

"Will we be doing that today?"

"I don't know. If we do it will be after we eat. Speaking of which, it's time to eat."

The ladies, Clint, and Tony went first, then Steve, Thor, and Bruce went next, and finally the pack came in last. The wolves don't eat as much as Steve, but they eat more than Bruce. The Avengers were shocked at how much they were eating, but Emily, Kim, and I just rolled our eyes. When everyone was done the pack cleaned up. It's the unspoken rule, whoever doesn't cook or helps set up, cleans up. Meaning that the pack normally cleans up. Sam announced that we were going to go cliff-diving.

"Shouldn't the newbies start off on the ledge, not the top?" Paul asked.

"I think they will be fine." I spoke up.

We started the hike to the cliff. With every step closer, the more excited I got. When we finally reached the top, we explained to the Avengers the rules. Always come with another person, never by yourself, first time jump feet first, and don't fight the currents. I explained that the one time I went alone, I nearly died, that if it wasn't for Jake being on the beach and noticing that I didn't come up, I would be dead right now.

"Who's going first?" Seth inquired.

"I will." Embry volunteered.

One by one we each jumped. I went after Embry and did a swan dive, probably giving the Avengers a heart attack. Members of the pack quickly jumped, then Steve jumped first out of the Avengers, then, Thor, next were Clint and Natasha, and finally the science bros. After a few more jumps, the Avengers and I went to pack up our belongings. I still had to cook dinner for everyone, and Charlie was supposed to be home this evening, I think. On the drive back I was asked questions on how often I go cliff-diving, and stuff about the pack. It got worse when we walked into the house because Natasha asked why I got so defensive about the wolves yesterday.

I couldn't tell them that the guys they just hung out with were those very same wolves. So, I answered with, "The wolves have saved me multiple times, and we consider each other friends."

I then told them that they could order pizza before walking to my room. I needed one of my furry friends. I called Jake and asked if he could come to the woods outside my house. He agreed, so I climbed out of the window and went to wait for him to arrive. I didn't give Jake enough time to phase to a human. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his paw on my back. I started crying and explained what happened before I called him.

When I heard him growl, I questioned, "They are right behind us aren't they?" Jake just nodded his big head.

"I'm sorry that I made you upset Bella. I just wanted to know why you were so attached to them." Natasha apologized.

"Is there a way he can talk to us?" Tony asked.

"That's his choice." I said while stroking his fur. Jake and I whipped out head around when we heard a howl.

"Go." I told him.

Watching him run off, I told the team that his alpha called him back. I sat there and answered some more of their questions. I noticed that a gray colored wolf, Leah, was approaching. She kneeled beside me, wanting me to get on her back. I told the team that I would be back soon. Then I ran off with Leah, probably meeting up with the pack. I hopped off Leah's back when we reached the pack house, and walked inside.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Sam started off.

"Why are you sorry? What's going on?" I asked when I noticed their sad faces.

"There is a problem…"

 **AN: Hey guys. I hoped you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"…the Cullens are back."

"No. They can't be. Please tell me your joking." I pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Bella." someone said.

I could barely register what was being said. I couldn't believe that they had the nerve to show up after what they did to me.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. What are we going to do? I'm scared." I responded.

"You are going to have at least two wolves with you at all times. I am not taking any chances. Your friends, do they know?" Sam asked.

"Tony knows that Edward left me in the woods to die. I don't think they know that the Cullens are vampires as well. They don't even know the full story behind Victoria, just some very broad and vague details." I answered.

"We won't tell them anything unless it is absolutely necessary. How much will they be around?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking that if I'm at home or have at least one of them with me, then only one wolf, if I'm just with you guys two. What do you think?" I questioned.

"That makes sense seeing as they handled Victoria pretty well, in a fight at least." Jake spoke up.

"That's what we will do then." Sam finalized.

"Who's first on Bella watch?" I teased.

After a laughing fit, it was agreed that Jake and Embry would be on first watch. Embry would stay outside my window, and Jake would be in my room with me. When we got to my house, everyone asked if I was alright. I brushed them off saying I was fine. I went to my room, Jake and surprisingly Natasha following me.

"I know you are lying. So, what's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"I might have someone else after me. Please don't tell the others. We have a plan, and we are hoping they are still somewhat friendly." I begged.

"Explain." She demanded.

Jake and I took turns explaining what was going on, leaving out that Jake was a wolf, but saying that the wolves are involved with my protection. After a few minutes of silence, Nat asked about who else knows. I told the truth no one, but the wolves and Jake.

"I will help. I assume your furry friends are outside, right?" She said.

"Yes. We agreed that two of them would be with me at all times, except when I'm with one of you guys then it would be one of them." I explained.

"The wolves, can they turn into humans?"

"Only when they want to."

"Will they around me? I want to meet the ones who are protecting you."

"It's their choice."

"I don't like this."

"You don't like what?"

"Not being able to properly protect my family."

"You consider me family?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll do anything for my family. Have before and I'll do it again."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Железная Роза."

"What does that mean?"

"What, Железная Роза?"

"Yeah."

"Iron Rose."

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. My community and I have had a rough week this week. I will be a long time before we will recover from the tragic event that happened. As always, thank you for reading, and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	17. Chapter 15

Ch 15

I just got off the phone with Sam. I explained what Natasha wanted and has said. I started to think we should tell the Avengers more about the wolves. Sam didn't agree with me, but I asked if we could talk to the council about this. That is where I was heading. When I got there, Billy asked me why I thought we should tell the Avengers. I went on and on about how they could be allies.

"Bella, you make a good point. My concern is, how would we know for sure that they won't expose us or come after us?" Billy expressed.

"I understand that, but I firmly believe that they won't. I will not say anything to them about the wolves, without your permission." I responded.

"Tell them."

"I'm sorry. What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Bella is right. They can be useful allies. I trust Bella and her judgement. If she thinks they can help and that they won't expose us, then I trust her." Billy explained.

"Thank you, Billy." I stated.

He nodded and Sam had no choice but to accept the Council's decision.

"Sam, I know you don't trust them. But they are not bad at all, they just worry about me even though they have only known me for a week." I tried to reason.

"I know, you are right. But after what happened in the clearing, I just want to be careful." Sam sighed.

"The night you told me the Cullen's were back. I just finished explaining to them that you guys have done nothing but help me and others. They are willing to meet you guys and apologize."

Sam and I fell into a comfortable silence after that. I drove home and he went to the pack house. I saw that everyone was there. I was thankful that I only needed to explain once. I walked into the house and straight to the kitchen. I saw Steve sitting at the table reading.

"Hey Steve. Can I call a meeting?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Is there something you need to tell us?" Steve replied.

"Yes. There is." I stated.

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE KITCHEN!" Steve yelled.

A few minutes later everyone was clambering into the kitchen. Once everyone was seated, I took deep breath and started.

"The wolves have agreed to reveal themselves to you guys, but you can't reveal them to anybody. Not friends, family, or S.H.I.E.L.D. Does everyone understand?" I started. Once I received nods from everyone I continued, "The wolves are actually humans who shape shift into wolves. They are known among their people as protectors. They kill vampires who hurt humans. There are a group of vampires nearby that have hurt one human, me. That is why they have chosen to reveal themselves, to help protect me. I have been given permission from the council to reveal the wolves to you guys."

"Who are they?" Clint asked.

"You know my friends that we were hanging out at the beach with?" I questioned.

"No way! The wolves are teenagers!" Uncle Tony yelled.

"Not all of them, and they don't age." I explained.

"You said earlier that there was a threat towards you. What and who is this threat?" Steve asked with clear worry in his voice. How can he be that worried about me?

"Uncle Tony and Bruce, already know a bit about them. The threat is the Cullens. They are a coven of vegetarian vampires. I once dated one of them, but he left me in the woods to die. I don't know why they are back, but we need to meet with the pack, before they come after me." I gave them some answers.

Before they could ask more questions, I stood up and went back to the car. I told them to hurry up, and that we were going to the pack house. I didn't want to take any chances. The closer I got to the house the safer I felt. The Cullens couldn't go past the borders without breaking the treaty, or getting mauled by the pack.

When we arrived at the pack house, Emily ran out and hugged me. She ushered me inside, and the team followed in curiosity. Once inside, I noticed that a few of the guys were in their wolf forms and some of the others were in human form.

"Bella, are you alright?" Paul asked. I know Paul is being sensitive for once. He and I are actually pretty close.

"Honestly Paul, I don't know. It hasn't been two weeks since they left me in the woods." I confessed.

The guys who were human pulled me into a group hug, and the wolves nuzzled my legs. I told them that they can phase back if they wanted to, and they all did. Once everyone was in the living room, Avengers on the couch and love seat and the wolves on the floor, Sam started to tell the Avengers about their history and some things about being a wolf. I was curled up on the floor with Jake and Paul. Soon enough I fell asleep.

 **AN: Hey guys. Tomorrow (Friday, March 29) I will be leaving for a marching band field trip. We will be performing at Disney in Magic Kingdom. I will not be able to write for the next 5-6 days. I am sorry about this. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and understanding. ~Ariel**


	18. Chapter 16

Ch 16

~Steve's POV~

I haven't known Bella for barely a week, but I think I'm in love with her. She's so beautiful, inside and out. She's been through so much, and I hate that I couldn't've been there for her during it all. Now, I will always be there for her. I wonder if she feels the same way with me. I see her interact with her friends, who we now know are the wolves. They are like brothers to her and a sister to them.

I watch her sleeping form next to two of her friends. The guy talking, Sam the alpha, asked some of the guys to take Bella to her room. Wow, she must be here a lot to have her own room. I ask Sam about it, he says that when everything became to much for her, she would come here. Emily, Sam's wife, spoke up.

"Bella, is a part of this pack, always has, always will. We take care of our own. She needed somewhere to stay from time to time, so we made her a place here."

When we headed to leave, Tony didn't want to leave Bella here by herself. I volunteered to stay, both for myself and to ease Tony's worries. Natasha also volunteered, saying we could take shifts watching out for her. I agreed, and Sam was okay with the both of us staying the night. He said it was more protection for Bella.

~Bella's POV~

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 8:27. The ones who still go to school, would have left by now. I threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth, and walked into the kitchen. I noticed that Steve and Natasha were sitting at the table with Emily.

"Good morning. I didn't know you guys stayed last night." I pointed that last part to Steve and Natasha.

"Tony was being a worrywart. So, to ease his worry, we stayed." Natasha answered.

"Bells, there's some of my breakfast casserole in the oven for you. I left it there to keep it warm." Emily offered.

"Thanks, Em." I walked over to the oven and fixed me a plate full of the casserole.

As I was eating, we continued to make some small talk. I wanted to get to know Steve and Natasha some more, so I asked if they wanted to head to Port Angeles for lunch and some shopping. Natasha agreed, but Steve seemed hesitant. Maybe it was the shopping part, so I told him we could stop by a bookstore if he wanted. From our short conversation at the tower, I knew he liked books. After that assurance, Steve agreed. I told Natasha that she could get ready in my room and borrow some of my clothes. Em said that Steve could borrow some of Paul's clothes that he has left here. Steve politely refused the offering, insisting that he could go to my house and get ready there, so us dames, as he put it, could enjoy some quality time together.

I dragged Emily and Natasha to my room. Nat and I took turns in the shower, I had Emily do my hair and Nat offered to do my makeup. I told them that we needed to take a girl's trip.

"You forget that I have been to most countries all over the world. Most of those visits were for missions and not touristy stuff." Nat spoke up.

"We don't have to go to another country. We could do a spa weekend or something." Emily proposed.

"I like that idea. I've never been to a spa before." I responded.

"I have, and it is the most relaxing thing I have ever done that was domestic. I find sparring to be relaxing as well as target practice." Nat revealed.

"Can you teach me? To defend myself, I mean." I asked.

"Of course. Once we go back to New York, and this Cullen mess is dealt with, I will teach you to fight." Nat accepted.

I thanked her and we went back to getting ready. After forty-five minutes of getting ready and gossiping, Nat and I went to meet Steve at my house. The drive to both my house and Port Angeles was pleasant. Nat and I took over the radio, we both were singing to some of our favorite songs. Surprisingly, Nat and I had a lot of favorite songs in common. Steve was in the back laughing at our antics. Steve was actually liking some of the songs and asked for the names of them. He has this book, and I questioned him about it.

"This notebook is filled with things that I need to catch up on. I also put in some things I have discovered that I enjoy to find similar things in the future."

"My promise is still in effect, Steve. After the Cullens are taken care of, I can help you adjust to the twenty-first century." I reminded him.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me." He answered.

Nat smiled at our small conversation. I have a feeling that she knows I like him. I wonder if he likes me too. I would have to ask her about it later. We arrived in Port Angeles, I guided them around the small shops. We walked into a few, and as promised, I led Steve into a bookstore. I explained to him that the library I had back at Tony's would need some updating and rearranging. He pulled out a few books, he would like to read, and I did the same. Before we left, Tony gave me his credit card and told me to buy whatever I wanted.

"Bella, do you mind if we run into a dress shop? I need a few new dresses, and I think you need some too." Nat pointed out.

"Of course, we can. You're right I need some new clothes. Most of my stuff is in New York, or in the trash." I replied.

"Why are your clothes in the trash?" Steve pondered.

"Alice Cullen liked to drag me shopping, and bought me stuff that I didn't need or want. She made me wear the stuff she bought by taking all my clothes and only leaving the fancy clothes that I didn't like. I have a small hatred for shopping because I don't want to be forced to wear or buy stuff that I don't want." I explained.

After that we moved on to the dress shop two doors down. Nat pulled some dresses for me to try on, not before asking if I liked them. All the ones she pulled were my style. Simple, yet pretty. I found a dress that I think she would love. It was a deep red, short just above the knee, it had a deep V-neck with some simple straps. ( **This is a picture of the dress** .  ) She loves it and tries it on. Steve shockingly has been a big help; he admits to being an artist. He loves drawing. After learning this, it doesn't shock me that he always finds the best accessories for each dress. Nat gets two dresses and one pair of flats that go with both dresses. Nat and Steve team up and convinced me to buy all five dresses and the matching shoes and accessories.

After the dress shop, we went to lunch at 'Bella Italia'. It was an Italian place that I have been to before. When lunch was finished and paid for, we went to do more shopping. For the second time today Nat and Steve teamed up and convinced me to buy some more clothes. At the end of our shopping excursion, I ended up with eight new dresses, twenty new outfits, ten new pairs of shoes, some bras and underwear, and five sets of pajamas. I felt bad for spending Tony's money like this, but Nat kept assuring me that he wouldn't care. On the car ride back, Steve drove, Natasha rode shotgun, and I was in the back. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! Disney was amazing. Seeing the castle for the first time marching down main street was the best feeling in the world. I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient for this chapter. I really appreciate it. Again, THANK YOU! ~Ariel**


	19. Chapter 17

Ch 17

~Tony's POV~

When Natasha asked for my credit card, I handed it over because I knew that her and Steve were taking Bella shopping. I know she is going to feel bad about using my card, but she needs the clothes. I looked through her closet and I was disappointed at the sight. I knew she purged her closet, I even helped her with it. However, I didn't know that she just about everything away. When she came with me to New York, most of her stuff was toiletries and pictures. I told both Natasha and Steve to get her as much as possible, and whatever they don't get today we can get in New York.

When they rolled in several hours later, and with tons of shopping bags and a sleeping Bella, I was very pleased. I came out and carried Bella to bed, and Thor went to help carry the bags. I could see that there was several dresses, different outfits, matching shoes and accessories, and pajamas. Nat then told me that there was some underwear as well, but she was embarrassed to carry it around in the open. I sat in the rocking chair that was in Bella's room, watching over her.

~TIME SKIP~  
~Bella's POV~

I woke up to see Uncle Tony sleeping in the rocking chair with a blanket. I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I was still in the same clothes as last night, so I must've fallen asleep in the car and someone carried me to bed. Must've been Tony who carried me. Once I was finished with my shower, I went to my closet to see that the stuff we bought yesterday was already in there. I grabbed one of the pairs of jeans and an all-black T-shirt. For now, I was going barefoot around the house. I walked down stairs to see everyone up and Steve cooking breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I greeted.

"Morning Bella." they chorused back.

I set out plates and silverware for breakfast. Natasha and Clint pulled me outside on the back porch.

"Bella, in case something happens, we want you to know how to handle yourself." Clint said.

With that they taught me to load and shoot a handgun, to use various objects to either get myself out of some bindings or attack someone else. Ten minutes into the lesson, Steve came out and said that breakfast was ready. We walked in to eat, before we went back. I saw Tony at the table and I sat next to him for a minute.

"Uncle Tony, I'm sorry for using your credit card yesterday. I wasn't even going to get anything, but then Steve and Natasha teamed up and convinced me to but a whole new wardrobe." I apologized.

Tony laughed and replied, "Bella, I don't care that you used my card. I'm glad you did because I now you threw away most of your clothes and that the few clothes you do have are in New York. I also plan on taking you shopping in New York to get you some more clothes from different events and day to day stuff."

I immediately tried to argue, but I failed. After eating breakfast, which was omelets and French toast, Nat, Clint, and I went back out for my apparent lesson. I didn't mind because I know they are doing this because they care. So, after another hour and a half, they were satisfied at what I could do. When we went back inside, I suggested to go out for lunch and have another barbeque with the wolves at the beach. Everyone agreed, and I called Emily. I told her to get ready for a barbeque tonight. She was excited for it. She loves it when everyone gets together and lets loose. I have to admit, I do too.

~TIME SKIP~

We were at the diner, Charlie joined us. After we ordered, we started talking to each other. Even when we had our food, we still talked to each other. Everyone enjoying each other's company. I excused myself to go to the restroom. As I was washing my hands, I got hit in the back of my head and the world just went black.

 **AN: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy Easter! ~Ariel**


	20. Chapter 18

Ch 18

~Bella's POV~

I heard voices before I could see them. The last thing I remember was washing my hands at the diner. The diner! Tony must be worried about me. They have to know by now that I was gone, and I know they will look for me. I looked around quickly. There was a wall of windows, overlooking some snow-covered mountains. There were three doors, one of them was an exit. The question is which one. I wasn't injured as far as I could tell. I also wasn't tied to anything, which is great. I can try to use a technique Nat taught me, appear weak and then kick their asses. I got up from the bed I was on, and tried one of the doors. The first one was a bathroom, the second a closet, and the final one was my exit.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard someone ask from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and found the Cullen family in a living room. NO. This can not be happening. The whole point of having a wolf or Avenger with me was to avoid this. I didn't realize that I started pacing until the asshole by the name of Edward stood in front of me.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded.

"In Denali. Are you hungry or anything?" Edward responded.

"A little. Do you mind fixing me something while I freshen up a bit?" I asked, trying to be as small and vulnerable as possible.

Esme almost immediately ran to the kitchen. I forced a smile and thanked them. I turn back towards the stairs, and found my way to what is now my new prison. I grabbed the least disturbing set of clothes, and headed for a shower. While in the shower, I thought about ways to get in contact with my family. For right now, I would play nice. They won't hurt me, and they think I am weak. Once I was done freshening up, I went back downstairs. I forced some more smiles and thank you.

"May I call someone? Just to let them know I'm okay, and to not worry about me." I hesitantly asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Edward answered.

Edward handed me my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Nat's. I waited for her to answer.

"Bella? Is that you?" Nat greeted.

"Yeah. It is."

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Can you believe that someone changed the name of one of the tallest mountains in the U.S.?" I tried to explain where I was.

"Yes. It was really surprising. Is there anyway for you to call me later? When I have time to sit down and talk with you?" She thankfully went along with my bizarre statement.

"Maybe. Listen, I have to go. I love you, and tell the rest of them that I love them too."

"I will Bells." With that I hung up.

I went to put my phone in my pocket, but Edward snatched it from my hand. He apologized, saying that he didn't want to take any chances. I lied and said it was okay. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

~Tony's POV~

I can't believe it. Someone took my Bells. I just got her back, only to lose her again. The urge to pick up a bottle is strong, but I won't do it, for Bella. Suddenly Natasha walks in with a serious look on her face.

"Bella just called." She announced.

"What?! Is she okay? Where is she?" I exclaimed.

"She said she was fine, but someone was standing next to her. Probably making sure she didn't give us her location. She did say something though that got me thinking. 'Can you believe that someone changed the name of one of the tallest mountains in the U.S.?' Why would she say that?" Nat pondered.

"Maybe it was a coded message as to her location." Steve pointed out.

"Steve, you genius. The only mountain that had its name changed in the U.S. was Mt. Denali. She's in Denali, Alaska." I figured out.

"Wheels up in ten." Steve ordered.

We are coming Bells. Just hang on.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~Ariel**


	21. Chapter 19

Ch 19

~Bella's POV~

I tried to act normal around the Cullens, but sometimes it was too much. I needed to hold on until my real family could come. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was around nine. That gave me an excuse to get away and lock myself in the room they sat aside for me. I refused to call it my room, it was more like another part of my prison. They never entered that room, instead they knocked on the outside and speaking through the door. I excused myself and took a shower. The shower was my sort of sanctuary because no one could hear me cry while the water was running. I quickly got out and into a pair of pjs. When I looked out the window, my miracle arrived.

I casually walked downstairs, claiming to grab a bottle of water. When I shut the refrigerator door, the team busted in. I ran over and jumped onto Steve. While I have been here, I discovered that I loved Steve Rogers. I thought about him almost every minute of my time in this prison. I dreamed that he would be the one to find and save me. I might be a little reckless right now, falling for a guy that I don't know what his feelings towards me are. At the moment, I didn't care.

"Bella, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Now that you guys are here to rescue me I am." I responded.

"I brought you a change of clothes. They are on the quinjet." Nat told me.

I thanked her, and the others. It wasn't until then that I was ripped from my family.

"You can't have her. She's mine!" Edward yelled as he held my arm firmly.

I begged him to let go of me, but it didn't work. When Tony shot a repulsor beam at Edward, it loosened his grasp on me. Sadly, Alice came and held me captive instead. As my family fought against the Cullens, I was passed around from one Cullen to the next. I was pretty sure that I now have a few bruises, and maybe a broken bone. I was currently being held by Edward near the fireplace. An idea came to me, so I grabbed one of the metal things near me and swung as hard as I could at Edward. Out of shock he let me go, and Steve saw his chance to grab me before anyone else could.

"Bella, where are you hurt?" Steve questioned.

"Some bruises for sure, maybe a broken bone. I just want to go home." I started to cry.

Steve pulled me into a hug as he slammed his shield on Edward's head when he tried to get up. Steve said a few things, but I wasn't paying any attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha setting somethings on fire. I think I know what they are doing. I believe they were going to keep the Cullens in the house, and burn them to death. Great plan, except for one thing. How were they going to keep them inside? My question was soon answered when Steve knocked several of the Cullens unconscious, which I didn't know that vampires could be knocked unconscious.

"I would make sure you burn their bodies, or they could come back." I suddenly said.

Everyone nodded their heads and went to work. With the amount of smoke that was quickly filling the room, I started coughing until I collapsed in Steve's arms.

~Steve's POV~

I caught Bella as she collapsed. The smoke might be getting to her. I rush out with her and the team follows. Thankfully we didn't need a code green, so Bruce was waiting in the quinjet.

"She collapsed only a minute ago. First got there, she was fine. After we got there, she might have some severe bruising." I explained.

Bruce just nodded his head, and went to work. Clint and Natasha started to fly us back to New York. When Bella wakes up, I'm going to tell her how I feel. When she was taken, I never felt more scared. Hopefully, she will feel the same way.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I would like to wish everyone a belated Happy Star Wars Day! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	22. Chapter 20

Ch 20

~Bella's POV~

I woke up and I smelt anesthetics. What happened that lead me to being in the hospital? Wait, never mind, I remember. I opened my eyes to see that Tony and Steve were in chairs sleeping. Steve's head was near my hand, so I did something that I would probably regret later. I started to stroke Steve's blonde hair. After a few minutes, Steve woke up. I motioned for him to stay quiet since Tony was still asleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I think. Are they gone?" I responded.

"There were no bodies found. So, we don't know if they burned to ash, or if they woke up and got out. I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered.

"What for?"

"Letting you get taken in the first place, taking so long to find you, you being in the hospital…"

"None of that is your fault. It is the Cullen's fault. Want to know something?"

"What?"

"While I was there, I would dream that you would save me. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how if I died you wouldn't know how I felt about you." I explained.

"How do you feel about me?" he questioned with a hopeful expression.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I love you." I declared.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." He announced.

I started crying. I didn't think he actually liked me back. I leaned over and kissed him before leaning back, hissing from pain. That's when Tony woke up. He started freaking out. I asked him what the damage was. Then Steve responded with, some cracked ribs, a broken arm, a bruised wrist, and smoke inhalation. I nodded, expecting it. I then gave them a devilish grin.

"Who is ready for a hospital break?" I smirked.

~TIME SKIP~

Finally, I am out of that hospital. We planned to wait until I was fully recovered to go back to New York. In the meantime, I rotated my time with the pack and the team. Steve stayed with me through it all. I am happy to say he is my boyfriend now. I still can't believe that he actually liked me back. We were currently getting ready for another bonfire at the beach. This time there would be no bonfire, because I am still recovering from the smoke inhalation.

Once we got there, I not so subtly challenged some of the guys to different things, like arm wrestling and running. Since the Avengers now knew about the wolves, we could have a little entertainment with some strength contests between Steve and one of the pack members. Turns out that Steve and the wolves had about the same level of strength and speed. No one wanted to test the healing abilities for obvious reasons. I was glad that both sides of my family got along this great. I was expecting some squabbles of any sort, but there were none. After dinner and a few more games, the tribe stories were told. Halfway through, I fell asleep.

 **AN: Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers that read this. Children make sure your mothers know how much you appreciate them. Not just today, but everyday. ~All my love, Ariel**


	23. Chapter 21

Ch 21

I woke up on top of my bed in Steve's arms. I smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept. I leaned over and kissed him.

"That's a nice way to wake up." He mumbled.

"Let's do something just us today." I suggested.

"I would love that. What did you have in mind?"

"Well Seattle is maybe three to three and a half an hour away. We could go spend the day up there."

"Perfect. Let's get ready shall we."

I went to my bathroom to shower, while Steve went to the guest bathroom. After showering, I went to my closet and decided on a pair of white jeans, a grey t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of black converses. For my hair, I left it down in my natural beach waves. Within forty minutes I was ready and so was Steve. We quickly ate breakfast here before we hit the road. We decided that I would drove to and Steve would drive from. I plugged in the address to the GPS and we were on our way.

~TIME SKIP~

Arriving in Seattle, we headed to a bookstore first. I grabbed a few young adult books that I haven't read yet. I turned around and couldn't find Steve. I walked around and found him in the history section.

"You can grab a few if you want. I would recommend a US history book and a book on the technological changes." I told him.

"I might. What did you find?"

"Just a few books I haven't read yet that looked interesting."

After spending a few more minutes looking around, we went to checkout. I asked the cashier how they would organize their books. She said if I had a lot, genre first then author, but if I didn't have a lot then just author. I thanked her and made a note on my phone to do that when we went back to New York. Steve asked if we could go ahead and grab some lunch. I agreed because I was a little hungry myself. We found the cutest mom and pop diner and ate there. I ordered a Pepsi, a BBQ, and some fries. Steve ordered a lemonade, 6 hotdogs with everything, and three orders of fries. The waitress looked shocked at how much Steve ordered, but I knew he would have ordered more. Steve and I just talked while we waited for our food to arrive. We talked about everything from what we were going to do today to what we were going to do once back in New York to different things about ourselves.

After we were done eating, we went window shopping around the block. I love small boutiques instead of the name brand stuff, don't get me wrong, some of the name brand stuff is great, but there is something about small boutiques that have a uniqueness to everything. We found Steve some button up shirts, and some dress pants. For what, who knows. I found a few more dresses, some shorts, and a few t-shirts. As we were putting our newly purchased clothes in the car, I noticed a kid crossing the street and a car that was showing no signs of stopping. I ran over and shoved the child out of the way. The car hit me, but not the kid. The last thing I saw was Steve running towards me, before I black out.

~STEVE'S POV~

I stood back up after putting the bags in the trunk of the car to see Bella running towards a small child. As soon as she pushed the kid out of the way, she was hit by an incoming car. I ran towards her, yelling her name. I started freaking out. What if she is hurt really bad? What if she won't wake up? What if she is dead? The last two scared me the most. I just found her; I don't want to lose her so soon.

"Bella, can you hear me? I need you to wake up." I pleaded, tears streaking down my face.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted.

From my time at SHIELD and the army, I knew how to administer some first aid. I took my shirt off to try and stop some of the bleeding from her head. I lift her shirt up a little to see some deep bruising, broken ribs most likely. I checked her legs; one was broken and the other covered in cuts. Her arms were bad as well, one was broken and both covered in cuts and bruises. Once the paramedics arrived, I gave them all the medical information that I knew about her and a quick overview of my assessment. I watched as she was put in the ambulance, heading towards the closet hospital. I sprinted back to our car and followed.

 **AN: Welcome back my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	24. Chapter 22

Ch 22

~STEVE'S POV~

"Where is she? How is she?" Tony asked.

"Bella is in surgery. She took a hard hit trying to save that kid." I answered.

Tony just nodded his head and collapsed in the chair, a few tears running down his face. I sat down next to him and gave him a side hug. The rest of the team came in a few minutes after Tony, the look of Tony's face gave them everything they needed to know. I explained to them that she was in surgery, and we fell into a worried silence. Worried for Bella and worried for Tony. Some of them were probably worrying about me too. A little while later, someone came through the doors.

"Family of Bella Swan?"

We all stood up, and the doc seemed shocked.

"Y-You're t-the A-Avengers." He stuttered.

"Yes, get over it. How is Bella?" Tony snapped.

"She's out of surgery. So far, she is doing well. We would still like to keep her over night for observations. Some of her ribs are broken, three to be exact, so is her right leg and left arm." He explained.

"Can we see her?" Nat spoke up.

"Yes, follow me. May I ask how you are related to Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"No, you are not allowed to ask. Doctor-Patient confidentiality will keep your mouth shut about her relatives, am I right?" Bruce snarked.

"Yes. I will not say anything about Ms. Swan's relatives. Unlike most doctors, I respect doctor-patient confidentiality." He stated.

We arrived at her room, Tony and I walked in first. We immediately rushed to her sides and held her hands.

"She's going to be you two. Bella is strong. She will get through this." Natasha declared.

"I know. Ten dollars for when she wakes up the first thing she will ask about, is that kid she saved." I offered to try and lighten the mood.

"You are on Rogers. Ten dollars on the first thing she says when she wakes up she says anything but the child." Clint responded.

A few hours later, Bella started to stir. When she opened those beautiful brown eyes, I cried in relief.

~BELLA'S POV~

When I opened my eyes, I saw my family there. Steve and Uncle Tony were crying. Then it hit me, the kid.

"The kid. Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's fine thanks to you. How are you feeling?" Steve replied.

"I feel like I got it by a car. Why did Clint hand you ten dollars?"

"They made a bet earlier about what the first thing you would say was. Your boyfriend said that you would ask about the kid, while Clint said the opposite." Nat explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. Then, I asked about why Steve and Tony were crying. Clint answered this time, saying that they were just happy that I was awake. That was when the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I am the doctor who did your surgery. All went well, we expect you to be able to leave tomorrow evening, if there are no complications. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. Is there any way that I could leave any earlier?"

"Unless you are transferred to another hospital, then I'm afraid not Ms. Swan."

"Thank you. It was worth a shot."

Everyone laughed, and the doctor walked out. My eyes started to droop, but I fought to keep them open. It wasn't until Steve told me to get some rest that I let them fall shut.

 **AN: I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER AND POSTED CH 23 INSTEAD! I'M SO SORRY! ~Ariel**


	25. Chapter 23

Ch 23

When I woke up, I noticed that everyone was asleep. One of the nurses quietly came into the room and asked how I was feeling. I told her that it wasn't me that I was worried about, it was the little boy and my family.

"You are too selfless for your own good. You know that?" Tony whispered.

"So, I've been told. You all should go home, get some rest and clean up. I'll be fine." I answered.

"We are not going to leave you, ever." Steve said groggily.

"I'm telling you all to go home, get some decent food, and some decent sleep." I stated.

When they refused to leave me alone for a few hours, I decided to call in the big guns, Pepper.

"Can some one hand me my phone or a phone?" I asked.

Steve handed me his. I knew Pepper's number by heart, I waited for her to answer.

"Steve, I am about to go into a meeting." Pepper greeted.

"Right phone, wrong person." I laughed.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"I'm good, but I need some help."

"What do you need?"

"None of them will go home and take care of themselves."

"I'm on my way." With that we hung up.

"You had to call her. We are so dead." Tony complained.

"It's not my fault that you didn't listen to me. Pepper and I have to worry about you idiots taking care of yourselves. I-I…" I struggled to catch my breath.

I tried to reach out and grab Steve's hand. Why can't I breathe? What is going on? I felt tears roll down my face.

"Bells, can you hear us?" Tony asked. I nodded my head.

"Can you not breathe?" Brue questioned. I shook my head no.

"I need to open up her airways. Clint go find the doctor; I need to intubate her." Bruce rushed.

He went to some drawers and pulled something out. Bruce pulls out a tube and some other things.

"Bella, I need you to relax. This tube will help you breathe, you just have to let it." Bruce explained.

I did as I was told, and relaxed or tried to. I trust Bruce with my life, I trust them all with my life. I know I'll be okay. I just hope nothing bad happens. I felt the tube go down my throat. I knew I had to relax and let Bruce put that tube down my throat, but I freaked out a little. I couldn't hear what Bruce said, but before I knew it, I was drifting off. They must have sedated me.

~STEVE'S POV~

I watched helplessly while Bruce sedated her and put the breathing tube down her throat. By that time, Clint came back with the doctor.

"What did you do? You are not allowed to treat any patients here." The doctor fumed.

"I don't care about the rules. I care about the welfare of my family and my patients. Bella wasn't breathing, so I did what any doctor would do. If you have a problem with it, we will take her to our own med bay." Bruce passionately said.

"What happened?"

"She was talking fine, then she couldn't breathe. I do not know what caused it." Bruce answered.

The doctor nodded his head, and I watched as he examined Bella. I excused myself and headed to the roof. Once I got there, I couldn't help it, I screamed and started to cry. I punched a section of the wall. I completely broke down. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Nat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I nodded, and went to explain how I was scared of losing her. How I loved her. I let all my emotions out. The anger, the sadness, the helplessness, the worry, and the fear. After I was done, I felt a little better. I thanked Nat.

"Can we go back to her?" I questioned.

"Of course. I'll get everyone to give you a minute alone with her." She offered.

I smiled and thanked her once again. We walked back to Bella's room. As promised, Nat made everyone leave. I walked in, and looked at her. She looked so much worse than what she did earlier. Bella was hooked up to a ventilator and tons of wires. I sat in the chair next to her bed, and grabbed her hand. I let out a few more tears.

"I haven't felt this helpless in years. Since, Bucky fell from that train. I love you Isabella Swan, more than I have loved anyone. I need you to get better, because I don't know what I would do. I don't know what any of us would do if you were gone. I know you are strong, so I need you to fight. You have to wake up, you have to get better. I love you." I cried.

After a few more minutes, I let them know that they could come in. We all just sat there, waiting. Waiting for Bella to wake up, for her to get better, for her to come home.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Happy early Memorial Day, hope everyone has a great weekend. Thanks for reading! ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	26. Chapter 24

Ch 24

~A FEW DAYS LATER~  
~STEVE'S POV~

It has been a few days since Bruce put the ventilator tube in Bella. The doctors thought it would be best to put her in a medically induced coma. They are supposed to wake her up today, but there is a possibility that she won't wake up when the doctors stop the sedation. She could wake up on her own or she might not wake up at all. I have to stop thinking this way. She will wake up and she will get better.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"You should go and get some actual sleep. I will come and get you if something happens, I promise." Nat said.

I nodded my head and went to the room the nurses let us use. It has a couple bunks and couches in it for the doctors and nurses that work long shifts to catch a quick nap. When it was made clear that none of us would leave Bella's side, some of the nurses showed us this room, and said we could use it as well. I laid down and shut my eyes, letting exhaustion take over.

~BELLA'S POV~

When I woke up, I freaked out because there was something in my throat. Someone grabbed my hand.

"Bella, calm down. Relax, it's okay." Clint reassured me.

I started to relax, while Clint kept talking to me. I motioned to him to get me something to write with. Clint handed me a pad and a pen.

'What happened? What is in my throat?' I wrote.

"You couldn't get enough air in your lungs, so Bruce put in a tube to hook you up to a ventilator to help you breathe. After that, the doctors put you in a medically induced coma. You have been out for a few days." Clint answered.

'Where is everybody?' I questioned.

"Pepper had to go back to the company for some meetings. Tony and Bruce went to go get some food. It took a lot of convincing to get Tony to leave the room. Nat finally convinced Steve to get some sleep, and Nat later joined him." he responded.

'Can you go get Tony?'

"Of course. I'll be right back okay. Hang tight."

With that Clint left the room. After ten minutes he came back with Tony. Uncle Tony looked terrible and I wrote it down and let him read it.

"Really? I look this terrible because I have been worried about you. We all have." Tony smiled.

'Are you okay Uncle Tony? Please don't lie to me.' I asked.

"I've been worrying about you. I love you kid, but you are giving me grey hairs." He teased.

'When can I get this tube out and go home?'

"Soon. Clint can go and get the doctor, and I'll get the family."

'If they are asleep, let them sleep please.'

"Okay."

The door opened, and in walked the doctor.

"I'm glad you are awake Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?"

'Good. Can you take this tube out now?'

"I don't see why not. It will be a little uncomfortable. Are you ready?" he explained.

I grabbed Tony's hand and nodded my head. The doctor gently pulled the tube out. Once it was out, I coughed for a minute before I took in a deep breath. It was then that Steve burst through the doors.

"You know, I can't tell if you have the worst or the best timings for your dramatic entrances." I joked.

He laughed and leaned over to kiss me.

"I'm glad you are okay." He whispered.

"Me too."

 **AN: Hey! Sorry for the delay, I went camping and to Amish. Thank you for reading and reviewing. ~Ariel**


	27. Chapter 25

CH 25

Today is the day. The day I can finally go home. We decided that we would go straight to New York. The pack has been in a few times since I have been in the hospital. Sam said that they would all come to New York from time to time, and I told them that I would come to Forks from time to time as well.

All of our bags were packed, all that was left was me getting properly discharged. I was already in the wheelchair that I would have to be in for a few weeks. The team and I were all talking with each other when the doctor came in with my discharge papers. After signing them, Steve pushed me out of the room, while everyone else followed behind. When we reached the waiting room, I was shocked. The little boy I saved and his mother were standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the mother.

"We wanted to thank you for saving my son. My name is Sara, and this is my son Matthew." She Sara introduced.

"Bella. You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad Matthew is okay." I explained.

"Miss Bella, I made this for you." Matthew handed me a drawing.

"Thank you, Matthew, I'll keep it forever. Can I ask you something?" I stated; he nodded his head.

"Who's your favorite Avenger?" I questioned.

"Captain America!" he smiled.

"Did you know that Captain America is the one pushing my wheelchair?" I whispered.

"He is?" Matthew whispered back, while looking at Steve.

Steve smiled and started talking to the kid. I wheeled myself over to Sara.

"Is that actually Captain America?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, he is. Is Matthew actually okay?"

"He has had a few nightmares. I'm worried about him."

"Have you thought about therapy? You don't need to answer that; I know its none of my business."

"It's okay. I have thought about it. I would need to look more into it."

With that Steve and Matthew walked over. Matthew immediately started telling his mom about meeting Steve. She thanked the both of us, and wished me a speedy recovery. We wished each other a goodbye, and Steve pushed me to the limo Uncle Tony had waiting.

"Why did you tell the kid I was Captain America?" Steve asked.

"I did it because he went through a traumatic experience, and I wanted him to be happy, even if it was only for a moment." I answered.

"You are so selfless, you know that?" Steve smiled.

"You love me though, so it can't be all that bad." I teased.

"I do love you." he kissed me.

"Get a room you two." Clint said.

We laughed, and started another conversation. I reminded them that we were all going to reorganize and catalog the books in the library. There were a few groans and grumbles, mainly from Tony and Clint. I explained that I wanted it done to help catch up Steve and for my enjoyment. I think they all forgot that I was a bookworm.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I have some news, I am having surgery Friday(June 7, 2019). I may or may not be able to write, it will depend on how I am feeling. I hate that I might not be able to write and update for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and understanding. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	28. Chapter 26

CH 26

~STEVE'S POV~

Bella fell asleep on the plane. When we landed, I gently picked her up and carried her to her room. As soon as I placed her on her bed, I heard her whimper. She started crying and I knew she was having a nightmare. I called out to her, trying to wake her up. She bolted upright, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the same one. There's not much to talk about it." She whispered.

Tony then came into the room. They shared a look, and I knew this wasn't any of my business.

"No, you can stay." Bella said quietly.

"Was it the same one?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. What if it actually happens, Uncle Tony?" she cried.

"It won't. We will protect you." Tony reassured her.

"But it already has happened." She pointed out.

My heart stopped. Is she thinking about her being kidnapped by the Cullens? She is right through, we failed to protect her, but we did avenge her.

"You weren't hurt though. They didn't touch you. Did they?" Tony questioned.

"I wasn't hurt physically. What the Cullens did to me was mental torture. I know that if she gets ahold of me, it will be both physical and mental." Bella explained.

"Who is she? How do you know what this she will do?" I inquired.

"Her name is Victoria. The Cullens killed her mate after he hunted me. She wants me for revenge." She admitted.

"Is she a vampire?" I asked, both of them nodded.

"Is that what your nightmare was about? This Victoria torturing you?"

"Yes. She would bite me and then inject me with her venom, only to suck it back out. I've felt that fire only once. It was like no pain I've ever felt before. I was being burned alive from the inside. I'm just happy that I wasn't turned into a vampire."

I held her as she started crying some more. I couldn't believe that she had to go through this. I hope she understands that we will be there for her, and help her with anything. I felt her pull away, and watched as she walked to her bathroom.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's strong. She's also not alone."

"Let's give her some space."

With that we walked out and headed to our own quarters.

~BELLA'S POV~

I hear them leave my room, and I break down again in the shower. My thoughts are everywhere. What if she finds me and hurts my new family? What if she kidnaps me and tortures me? What if she kills my family and lets me live to deal with that loss? I can't handle losing another family, or anyone else. My breathing picks up and all I can see is her hurting someone I love. Faintly I hear my name being called. The voice sounded familiar. I tried to focus on that voice then I realized that it was Steve.

"BELLA!" Steve shouted.

"Sh-She is here." I whispered.

"No, she's not. It is just you and me. I need you to breathe okay. Breathe in, breathe out." He instructed. I tried I really did, but I couldn't shake the feeling of pure fear. I felt Steve grab my hand and put it over his heart.

"Can you name five things that you can see?"

"Victoria."

"Victoria is not here. Look harder, you can do it." He reassured.

"You." Steve nodded.

"The door."

"The towel."

"My toothbrush."

"The tile floor." I finished.

"Great. Now four things you can hear." Steve responded.

"Running water."

"My voice."

"Your breathing."

"Cars."

"You are doing so good. Three things you can feel." He asked.

"Your shirt."

"The floor."

"Cold air."

"Keep going. Two things you can smell." Steve encouraged.

"My peach soaps."

"You."

"One more. One thing you can taste." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Tears."

I could tell that I calmed down after that. My breathing wasn't erratic, and I could see everything clearly. I buried myself in Steve's arms. I then realize that I am naked in front of my boyfriend. I grabbed the towel and wrapped myself up.

"I can't believe that the first time you see me naked is when I'm having a panic attack." I tried to joke.

"You were thinking of her hurting us, weren't you?" Steve gently questioned.

"Yeah. After I put clothes on, can you stay with me?" I spoke softly.

"Of course."

 **AN: I'm terribly sorry it took so long to post. If you read my note at the end of the last chapter you would know that I had surgery. Everything went great, I'll still bleed occasionally, but overall I'm doing much better. Thank you for sticking with me. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	29. Chapter 27

Ch 27

I woke up, and saw that I was being used as a human teddy bear. Not that I really minded. I tried to gently remove myself with out waking him up, but I couldn't get out of his iron grasp. I didn't want to wake him up, but I did want to eat some breakfast. I tried to free myself, but I eventually gave up. I settled on trying to wake him up. I poked, tickled, and spoke to him. Nothing woke him up. I even asked J.A.R.V.I.S. if he was alive and breathing.

Suddenly his grip on my tightened. It kept getting tighter and tighter until I was struggling to breathe. Tony, Clint, and Bruce came rushing in almost immediately to try to wake him up and release me from his grasp. Clint finally woke him up by shooting him in the arm with an arrow. Bruce rushed over to check on me. Bruce declared that my ribs were injured more than they were, and told me to take it easy and not be a human teddy bear to a super soldier for a while.

Steve kept apologizing and asking if I was okay. I continued to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Tony helped me into my wheelchair and started to push me into the living room, while Clint went to make me a smoothie. Clint can't make food, only chicken nuggets and grilled cheese, but his smoothies are amazing. Not to crunchy, but not to smooth, fruity but not to fruity. I wonder what his milkshakes would taste like.

I asked Steve if he wanted to start catching up on the movies he has missed. He agreed, and I started with Disney movies. We watched the ones he has already seen, starting with Snow White and Fantasia. Several movies later, we took a break for lunch and to talk about which movies he liked and disliked.

That was how the rest of our day went. Catching Steve up on Disney movies.

 **AN: I'm so sorry this is short. I am having a slight writer's block. Again I am terribly sorry. ~Lots of love, Ariel**


	30. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Yesterday was nice, just lounging around, not having to be the adult. The only time I have been able to act my age was when I was with Uncle Tony. He didn't expect me to cook, clean, or pay the bills like Renee had. Today we weren't doing anything, and I wanted to organize the library.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you call everyone to the living room please?" I asked.

"Of course, Princess." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

With that everyone came rushing into the room, all of the asking if I was okay.

"Guys, I am fine. I just need your help in the library. Let's go, Steve push me." I ordered.

With that everyone was taking books off the shelves while I cataloged them. Tony was working on a system that if you take a book out of the room you scan whatever book you have, so if someone else is looking for that book J.A.R.V.I.S. lets you know that it is not on the shelves. We finished taking the books off the shelves and cataloging them around lunch, then we reconvened to put them back on the shelves. I had them put them alphabetical order by author last name in each genre. The genres were the bold ones, like young adult, nonfiction, mystery, manuals and how to books. Once again, we were done by dinner. Pepper asked what we did today, and I explained that I made them help me organize the library. She thanked me, because she herself had wanted to do that, but didn't have the time. After dinner, I went to my floor, then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella?" Steve questioned.

"What's up?"

"You said I could come down and you could catch me up on different movies and tv shows. If you aren't doing anything, could we maybe watch something?" he asked me shyly.

"Of course. What do you want to watch?" I inquired while patting the seat next to me.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Baywatch. It has Zac Effron and Dwayne Johnson in it."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., put on Baywatch please."

During the movie, I fell asleep. I felt Steve pick me up and take me to my room.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this took so long. I was at the beach last week, since I've been back I have had both band practice and work. I also have some writer's block for this story. Again I am terribly sorry.**

 **~Lots of love, Ariel**


	31. Chapter 29

Ch 29

~Steve POV~

I had just taken Bella to her bed, and made it to my room. When Fury called saying that Clint, Natasha, and I had a mission. I quickly grabbed my mission bag, and wrote a note for Bella. I didn't want to leave Bella, not when she was still injured. I could tell that Clint and Natasha didn't want to leave her either. But I knew that I had to put my worries about Bella on the back burner and focus on the mission.

~Bella POV~

I woke up to see a note on the pillow next to me. It was from Steve saying that he had to leave for a mission. I made a move of heading for my bathroom, but quickly realized that my wheelchair wasn't in my room. I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to send Pepper down if she was available, then if she wasn't to get Tony. Both Tony and Pepper walked in a minute later. Pepper helped me into the shower, while Tony grabbed my wheelchair from the mini living room on my floor. Once done with my shower, Tony held me up while Pepper put on a pair of sweatpants for me. I thanked them both and we all headed up to the kitchen.

Bruce was already sitting there with a cup of tea and a half-eaten plate of eggs. Tony fixed me a bowl of Special K, and Pepper fixed me some coffee. I looked at my phone to see a text from Steve.

' _Hope you have a good day! Please take it easy, so you can heal faster.'_ I saw that it was sent barely a minute ago, so I sent a reply.

 _'_ _I will. Please be safe! This goes for Clint and Natasha as well.'_ It was left on read.

I don't know how everyone handles each other being gone. Maybe they're used to it, but I sure as hell wasn't. I was worried about them. Steve and I just started to get to know each other, and I really want him to come home.

 **AN: I am so sorry that this is so late and short. I had band camp last week so I had no time or access to my computer. I am also suffering from writers block. I will gladly take any input on how you think this story should go. I have an idea of how I want it to go, but I can't seem to get there. ~Love, Ariel**


	32. Chapter 30

Ch 30

I was on the phone with Steve. He has been calling me about the same time every day, but only for a few minutes. They have been gone a week at this point, hopefully they all will be home soon, safe and sound. As I was talking with Steve, there was an explosion and the phone went dead. I started sobbing, wondering if they were hurt or not. I was hoping that they weren't dead. I ran to the closest bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach. Uncle Tony came rushing in right after me. He held my hair and rubbed circles on my back, while I was hunched over the toilet.

"Do you want to talk about it? We were on the phone with Clint and Natasha went the explosion happened." Tony asked.

"Do you know if they're okay?" I whispered.

"I don't princess. If we don't hear from them in 24 hours, that is when we are allowed to go look for them. Are you alright?"

I gave him a look that said, 'Really?', he got the message and just held me.

 **AN: I am suffering from writer's block. Today (August 22, 2019) was my first day back to school. Hopefully I will be able to overcome this writers block here soon. Please bear with me. ~Ariel**


	33. Chapter 31

Ch 31

It's been 24 hours, and we were heading to their last known location. It took some pleading but they allowed to me come on the condition that I stay in the quinjet. When we had arrived, the team went out to look for them while I stayed put. I made sure that the medical equipment Bruce brought was ready for when they got back. A few hours later I received a text from Steve's phone. _'A few minutes out go ahead and open the cargo door.'_ In my enthusiasm to see them alive, I forgot that Uncle Tony could do a voice recognition to open the doors. When I opened the doors myself, I was greeted with bright lights and a small pinch in my neck.

~Steve's POV~

Tony was the first to find us. I directly ask about Bella, Tony said that she was fine and in the quinjet waiting for us. When we arrived to the helicarrier we found that the cargo doors were opened and Bella was gone. After Bruce patched us up, we started looking for who took her and where to. J.A.R.V.I.S. said that the security footage was down at the time Bella was taken. We flew back to New York to widen our search and to look at every security camera and camera in existence to see if anyone of them saw her at some point.

~Bella's POV~

When I came to, I wasn't tied to the chair. Instead, I was placed carefully on a bed. As soon I looked around the room, I immediately recognized it as Edward's bedroom in Forks. I quickly went to the shower and scrubbed myself from head to toe. When I came out, I noticed that someone set some fresh clothes on the bed. I put my own clothes back on and headed downstairs. I saw the entire family standing in the living room.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded.

"Because I loved you and missed you love." Edward replied.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Love." I made sure to pronounce each word separately.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"How could you condone this Esme? Carlisle?"

"You are our daughter. I know how Edward brought you here was wrong, but we missed you." Esme replied.

"Then you call me, not kidnap me." I shouted.

I stalked back upstairs and went to the room they had set aside for me when I used to come over. I locked the door, even though I know that it won't stop them, but I am hoping that they will respect me enough to leave me alone for now. I know he took my phone from me, so I can't call for help. I'll sit in here until I can either convince one of them to take me home, or my family comes to find me. I also decided not to eat anything they give me. Edward drugged me and kidnapped me, so I wouldn't put it past him to put something in my food. I heard a knock at my door and asked who it was.

"It's Carlisle. Can I come in?"

I walk over to unlock and open the door.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know that this is wrong, but Edward truly loves you. I love you like my daughter."

"Why couldn't you just call me? I would have answered if it were you, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, or Jasper. I miss you guys too, but I can't deal with Edward or Alice."

"I know. But why can't you deal with Edward or Alice?"

"Edward left me alone to die in the woods, and as for Alice she went against me and what I wanted more times than I can count." I admitted.

"He left you in the woods? Who found you, how long did it take, how bad were you hurt?" he questioned.

"Three days until my godfather found me. I was severely dehydrated, hypothermia, some cuts and bruises, sprained wrist, and twisted ankle. I almost immediately left with my godfather back to New York. Did you not know he just left me there?"

"No, he said he made sure you were safe at home. I guess that was a lie."

Carlisle made a move to hug me, but I stopped him and explained that I had some damaged ribs.

"How? Also, may I check them over?" I nodded my consent and went to explain.

"I was in Seattle on a date and as we were heading back to the car, I saw a little boy on the road and there was an incoming car that didn't plan to stop. I rushed over and pushed the boy away, in the process I was hit by the car. Fast forward a few days and I was sleeping with the same guy, nothing came about we just fell asleep next to each other. He had a nightmare, and hugged me close to him a little too tightly. He feels terrible about it though."

"You've had an eventful week, haven't you? I took the liberty and made sure nothing else was wrong. Your leg seems to be healing nicely but should still be in a boot. Do you have one?"

"I had one but when we went overseas to make sure they were okay; I had left it at home so he didn't have to worry about me." I admitted.

"Who's he?"

I didn't want to say it out loud so I grabbed a pad of paper and wrote down Steve's name. I also wrote if there was any way that he could help me get home. Carlisle nodded his head and grabbed the paper and wrote, _'Edward and Alice are going hunting tonight. The rest of us don't agree with you being here against your will. One of us will help you to New York.'_ I smiled and thanked him.

 **AN: I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been a hot minute since I have last updated, but I think I have a decent reason. My last chapter I mentioned that I start school soon. School has been in session for about 3 weeks now, I have had 4 tests in one class alone already. I have also had band everyday and volleyball has started as well. If you were reading my stories around the same time every year, when school starts and the first few months after, I am incredibly busy. I know my freshman or sophomore year I went on a short hiatus because of my busy schedule. My goal is to not do that again this year, but no promises. ~All my love, Ariel**


	34. Chapter 32

Ch 32

It is now midnight, Edward and Alice have left to hunt, thinking I was asleep. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Carlisle came to get me. The plan was for Emmett to drive me to the Seattle airport and I was to board a flight to New York. From there, someone will call one of my family members to pick me up.

"I'm so sorry about this Bella. For leaving. For Edward kidnapping you." Esme cried.

"It's not your fault. You didn't want to turn against him because he is family. I understand that and I can forgive you all because I know you did not have anything to do with this. Call me anytime you want. All of you." I gave a pointed look at Rosalie.

"Why are giving me that look?" She asked.

"Because the call me anytime is also for you."

Rosalie came up to me and gave me a hug. With that Emmett and I left for Seattle. The flight was for 6 a.m. It will take three hours to drive there, and by the time I go through security it will be time to board. On the way to the airport, Emmett explained that he came by to see if I was okay but that was after I moved to New York. I told him that I missed him and wished he would come see me in New York. With that he let me sleep for a while.

~Two hours later~

"Bella? We're here. Wake up."

I woke up to see that we were at the airport. I smiled at him and thanked him for driving me here. He explained that he is going to make sure I make it through security and onto the plane safely. We went through airport security and as expected by the time we made it through it was time for me to board the plane.

"I'm going to miss you Bells. If you ever need anything, just call and I'll start running."

"I'm going to miss you too. Remember you can call me anytime, I will answer."

I gave him one more hug, and boarded the plane.

~Steve's POV~

It's been three days since anyone has seen Bella. Every camera we searched there was no sign of her. How can someone make her disappear like that? The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Is this Steve, Bella's Steve?" someone on the other end asked.

"Were you the one who took her? I swear if you hurt her, I will track you down and beat you until you are black and blue." I seethed.

"One, I would never hurt Bella. She's my sister. I am calling to tell you that I along with a few others rescued her and she is now on a plane for New York. Her landing time is 7 o'clock later this morning."

"Oh, thank God. Do you know who took her? Why was she taken?" I asked.

"That is for Bella to answer. I know she loves you and judging by your reactions, you love her too. So, I know you will never hurt her on purpose or at all, if you do me and my family will come after you. Bella means a lot to us." this man responded.

"Thank you. Will she be able to confirm who you are?" I questioned.

"Of course, she will. Can you call this number when Bella arrives please? I want to make sure she is okay."

"I will. I will also use that to confirm who you are with Bella." I stated.

"I didn't expect anything less. I'll be waiting for your call." With that he hung up.

I looked at the time and saw that she would be landing in an hour, so I drove to the airport and waited by the gate. No one questioned when Captain America walked right through the airport straight to whatever terminal she would come out of. I sat there for an hour and occasionally a few people walked over to ask for an autograph. I didn't have the heart to turn them down because they were all kids.

At 7 o'clock, the flight from Seattle landed and people started to get off the plane. I stood up and looked for Bella. She was one of the last ones out, I could tell she was weak. When she saw me, her face lit up and she raced towards me. On the last few steps she collapsed from either exhaustion or relief I don't know, but I carried her to the car with her face hidden from other people.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I inquired.

"I missed you so much. I was so scared that you were hurt. When I heard that explosion, I thought you were gone." She cried.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere for a while. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so. I know he gave me some sedatives, and I didn't eat anything incase he put something in it. How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Someone claiming to be your brother called me. Speaking of which, he wants me to call him back to make sure you are okay."

I called the number back, and Bella took the phone out of my hand and put it on speaker.

"Belly Bean? You there?" the man from earlier questioned.

"Yeah, Emmy bear, I'm here." Whose 'Emmy bear'? Why did he call her 'Belly bean'?

"Your boyfriend there?"

"Yep. So, Emmet behave, I mean it. How did they react when they found out I was gone?"

"Not to well. Soldier boy had to restrain them, and soldier boy broke his leg and broke her arm."

"I'm so proud of him. Wait, I thought they were together?" I am so confused. What are they talking about?

"She lied to him, and he lied to you. After we left, we figured out that they weren't together and that she lied. Then after this fiasco we learned that he lied to you as well and that he and she are really together." What's going on?!

"Hold up. He lied to me about that? Then why did he want me? What did I do to him?"

"I don't know Bells, I really don't. I bet that Steve of yours is very confused right now. I'll let you explain things to him. Would you like me to stay on the phone or call me later?"

"I'll call you later Emmy bear. Love ya."

"Love you too Belly bean." With that she hung up.

"Who was that? What was that conversation?" I asked.

"How about you start driving while I explain? I would really like to go home and have Bruce look me over." She offered.

I started driving, and Bella explained. Apparently, Emmet was the one she was talking to on the phone. The 'she' and 'he' Bella was talking about was an Alice and Edward. They were the ones who kidnapped her. Then when the rest of the family found out, they helped her escape. Soldier boy was a man named Jasper; he was actually in the military. Alice and Jasper were supposed to be together but Alice lied to him and was dating Edward. Edward lied to Bella, making her think that he loved her, but in reality, Edward was in love with Alice and they were together behind everyone's back. After she finished explaining everything, we pulled up to the tower.

I got out of the car first, and went to help Bella out. Bella being stubborn tried to get out herself, but fell as soon as she let go of the door. Thankfully I was an arm's length away and caught her.

"Thanks. I guess I'm still a little drugged right now. How about we go upstairs and face the music." She said.

"You do know that you are not the one at fault here. This was Edward and Alice's fault. It was their decision to kidnap you." I declared.

"I know. But I should have known better, after I received that text from your phone, I let my guard down and opened the door. I was so excited to see you guys alive, that I didn't think of the possibility of that not being you." she admitted.

"I lost my phone in the explosion. But that wasn't your fault either. Now enough of this blaming yourself and let's go tell the family that you are okay."

"I'm not sure about the okay part, but I am alive and not getting turned into a vampire."

It was silent in the elevator; I was supporting most of Bella's weight because she could barely stand on her own two feet. Once the elevator doors opened up, we saw the team huddled around the island in the kitchen. Bella had a smirk on her face and with great determination, she walked to the island and grabbed a muffin. As she bit into it, the rest of the family noticed her and wrapped her in hugs.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that this is one of the longest in a while, I could be wrong though. Feel free to correct me. ~All my love, Ariel**


	35. Chapter 33

Ch 33

~Bella's POV~

When the elevator doors opened, I saw everyone at the island. I also noticed a basket of muffins on the counter. So just like when I first got here, I walked over with such determination that I made it to the counter to grab the muffin and lean against the opposite counter, just as I did my first day here. Once everyone noticed me, I was engulfed with hugs. There was quite a bit of crying both from me and everyone else.

"Can I sit down now? And eat this muffin?" I asked.

With that everyone scrambled to get me into the living room on the couch, and Steve brought me a glass of water as well as an apple.

"What happened?" Tony questioned.

"Can this wait so I can look her over make sure there are no injuries of any kind?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm not hurt physically as far as I know, but he did give me some sort of sedative that had me knocked out for almost two days, I think. I also haven't eaten anything besides this muffin right now. I didn't trust him to not put anything in the food." I explained.

"You know who did this?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. It was Edward and Alice. When the rest of the family found out, they helped me get home."

"I'm going to kill them. What else happened?" Clint responded.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was lied to by both Edward and Alice, and that the drugs are still in my system because I can barely stand on my own two feet. For example, Steve halfway carried me up here."

"How were you lied to? And how did Steve know to pick you up?" Tony inquired.

"I told Steve most of this, so he will explain everything that I told him. Thor will you help me to my room? I want to go to sleep."

"Of course, Sister." Thor stated and picked me up bridal-style to carry me to my bed.

When Thor laid me down and pulled a blanket on me, he said, "It is good to have you home Sister, sleep well."

With that I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to see that everyone was asleep in my room. Steve and Tony were on either side of me, Nat was on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed, Clint was curled up on the end of the bed, and Thor was in the chair. I smiled at my family, and tried to get up without waking any of them.

After a few tries, I finally gave up. I heard a rustling noise beside of me, and see Steve start to stir. I took the opportunity to elbow him.

"Hm?" Steve groaned as he woke up.

"Let me up." I whispered.

Steve nodded and sat up on the bed, so I could crawl off. I grabbed a change of clothes, and went to my bathroom to shower. When I came out, I noticed that everyone was up.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted.

"After breakfast, I want to give you an examination, to make sure everything is healing properly and that there is no new broken bones or other injuries." Bruce informed me.

"Carlisle looked me over, and he said that I need to make sure I keep a boot on my leg. I think I might be a little dehydrated because I was out for roughly two days, and when I woke up, I didn't eat or drink anything. I only had that muffin I ate when I came back here." I explained.

"I can check and see how dehydrated you are, if I need to, I can put in an IV." I followed Bruce to the med bay.

~Time Skip~

Bruce gave me a clean bill of health earlier this morning, but no one would let me doing anything. I understand that they were scared of losing me, but I am fine. I just want to do something. An idea just sparked in my head, Steve and Uncle Tony both own at least one motorcycle, I bet Nat does too. If I could swipe a set of keys and drive off.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., does Uncle Tony have a set of motorcycle keys somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess. There is a set in the garage next to wear he parks his motorcycle." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

"Thanks J, can you not tell anyone about this, please?" I pleaded.

"I will not mention it, but if Sir specifically asks, I am programmed to tell him." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

"I appreciate this, J." With that I run off to the garage and head out on the motorcycle.

 ** **AN: I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been so stressed out with band, volleyball, school, and work. I hope you guys have had a better day and better past few weeks than I have. ~Lots of love, Ariel****


	36. Author's Note 2

I am terribly sorry about this, but I have to put Iron Rose on hiatus. It has come to my attention that there are some discrepancies within the plot. I will edit everything and put the story on track. I may delete the story and rewrite some things to fix and improve the plot. I apologize for this, but I need to fix this. ~Lots of love, Ariel


End file.
